La Orden del Fenix
by Dohriak
Summary: El enfrentamiento contra Voldemort esta cerca, tienen que destruir los horrocruxes y capturar a los mortifagos antes de la batalla final. Dos personajes aparecen, sera para ayudarlos o para ponerlos en peligro? ... contiene spoilers!
1. La nueva orden del fenix

**AVISO: **Los personajes no me pertenecen son tomados de los libros de Harry Potter, excepto de los personajes de Marcus y Dohriak que son de mi creación (no creo que alguien se me halla adelantado  )

Bueno, esta es una historia un poco diferente ya que hay personajes nuevos y le he dado un sentido distinto a todo, claro esta respetando lo mas posible a la naturaleza de los personajes.

Espero que les guste.

**Capítulo I : La nueva orden del fénix.**

Dohriak ya ha recibido la orden y esta en camino a Hogwarts, ella no puede creer que después de tanto tiempo otra vez vuelva al lugar donde todo empezó. La orden es clara y no va a desobedecerlo, el mejor que nadie sabe lo que hace, siempre lo sabe.

En Hogwarts Harry, Ron y Hermione están cada vez mas preocupados.

- Como pretende Dumbledore que confiemos en Snape? – interrogaba Ron muy preocupado.

- Siempre ha confiado en el, como si algo los uniera y les diera total confianza, de otro modo Snape no hubiera regresado después de lo ocurrido – explicaba Hermione.

- Es un mortífago Hermione! Puede estar esperando el momento para matarnos a todos.

- Ron cálmate! Dumbledore sabe lo que hace, te olvidas que el estuvo en la primera guerra con Voldemort – aclaraba Harry – además ya nos han explicado como sucedieron las cosas y hoy por la noche cuando estemos todos veremos cual es el plan, para eso tenemos que estar tranquilos.

- Harry tiene razón Ron es mejor no adelantar conjeturas.

- Nadie parece notar … es como dormir con el enemigo … pfff … - refunfuñaba Ron.

- Ginny también esta citada esta noche, no entiendo, de verdad no entiendo como aprobó esto la señora Weasley, tu sabes algo Ron? – Hermione estaba muy intrigada.

- No, y pienso igual que tu, todos suponemos para que fuimos citados a la reunión, pero no imagino como lograron que mi madre aceptara que Ginny perteneciera a la orden siendo tan joven.

- Es muy joven, pero es muy fuerte y esta preparada para muchas cosas – añadió Harry.

- Cuando estaba en primero fue atacada por Voldemort.

- Precisamente eso le da la experiencia necesaria para combatir, ya no es una niña, su poder es grande y necesitamos toda la ayuda posible – acoto Harry.

Snape se dirigía al despacho de Dumbledore, mil cosas pasaban por su cabeza, no sabia exactamente como resultaría todo pero no tenia otra opción, solo quedaba seguir con lo convenido con Dumbledore. Dijo la contraseña frente a la gárgola y toco la puerta.

- Pase – Snape ingreso en la habitación – he estado conversando con el muchacho, espero no te moleste Severus.

- El no tiene que darme permiso para hablar con usted Dumbledore, no significa absolutamente nada en mi vida – Snape respiro profundo y alzo una ceja, tratando de ignorar el comentario.

- Ustedes necesitan hablar … ya le he comentado que seria bueno que permaneciera en el castillo además de que nos podría ayudar en algunas cosas y el esta de acuerdo en colaborar con nosotros – dijo el director para después salir de su despacho.

- Cual es tu juego?! Haces que abandone mi país, mi casa, mi vida para venir a encerrarme en este castillo, no me diste ordenes cuando era niño y pretendes hacerlo ahora, y para colmo tendré que vivir bajo el mismo techo que tu.

- Ya terminaste Marcus? – pregunto Snape.

- No! Me tomaría toda la vida y ni así terminaría – Marcus estaba muy enojado, no solo por tener que abandonar la vida que tenia ya que eso aunque no lo aceptara delante de Snape lo entendía, pero lo que realmente le disgustaba era tener que reunirse con su padre.

- Ya te lo dije antes y seguramente te lo ha repetido Dumbledore, saben de tu existencia, luego de la muerte de tu madre eso solo fue cuestión de tiempo, y ya se habían tardado bastante.

- Yo puedo cuidarme solo, no soy un inútil! Y créeme que negar el parentesco no me molestaría en lo mas mínimo – Marcus ya sabia que esa eterna discusión no los llevaba a ningún lado pero no quería que Snape notara que era el quien estaba cediendo.

Snape de nuevo fingió no escuchar lo ultimo que había dicho su hijo – hay otras cosas que debes saber.

- Si, realmente no se mucho de ti, pero no se si quiero cambiarlo.

- Vas a vivir en el castillo …

- Ya lo se, algo mas?

- Mucho mas, si no te molesta o tienes alguna otra inquietud puedo continuar? – Snape podía tener cierta paciencia y tolerar los arrebatos de su hijo pero su actitud característica no iba a cambiar.

Marcus respiro profundo como tomando fuerzas, y se preparo para seguir escuchando.

- Vas a vivir en el castillo, vas a ayudar a Dumbledore dando algunas clases extras a los alumnos, eso ya lo hablaste con el.

Marcus asintió, permaneció callado para que Snape continuara, ya había notado lo mucho que le molestaba ser interrumpido y a pesar que el disfrutara exasperándolo en esta ocasión quería escucharlo.

- Como ya sabes tengo una doble vida que es lo que hace que tu estés en gran peligro, por el lado del Señor Tenebroso se esperaría que tu también fueras mortífago y te unieras a la causa – explicaba Snape – pero en el peor de los casos que es en el que nos encontramos, el que hallas estado oculto creara dudas y no estoy seguro de por cuanto tiempo puedan manejarse hasta que se sepa que trabajo para la orden.

- Tu confías mucho en la orden, pero estas seguro que ellos confían en ti? … He conocido a Dumbledore y parece ser un hombre de palabra, pero no creo que todos sean iguales y francamente dudo que les caigas en gracia – afirmo Marcus con cierto sarcasmo haciendo notar a Snape que su perfil no le debe agradar a la gente y mucho menos en medio de una guerra, pero también estaba preocupado, y si en lugar de protegerse se estaba metiendo en la boca del lobo.

- Tienes razón, nunca es bueno confiar totalmente en nadie, tampoco te equivocas al pensar que en la misma orden tengo enemigos, pero también dependen de mi en muchos aspectos, además Dumbledore confía en mi y de momento eso basta – Snape sabia que en la orden su situación no era del todo segura, pero no tenían otra opción – como podrás notar en poco tiempo yo no puedo permanecer siempre en el castillo y solo durante algunas reuniones voy al cuartel general de la orden así que tu tendrás protección, hoy en la noche habrá una reunión de la orden, ahí podrás conocer a todos y te enteraras de la situación.

- Que quieres decir con "protección"? – por algún motivo esa palabra no le sonaba bien a Marcus.

- Ya te enteraras hoy en la noche hay una reunión de la orden, ahora es mejor que te instales, yo tengo que dictar clases.

Por la noche Dumbledore reunió a los alumnos de Hogwarts para la ir a Grimauld Place. - Como es costumbre la reunión será en el cuartel general de la orden, por esta vez Tonks y Kingsley los ayudaran a llegar, yo iré en unos momentos.

- Pero profesor Hogwarts … - a Harry le preocupaba la seguridad del colegio al salir tantas personas de el, pero Dumbledore lo interrumpió.

- La profesora Mcgonagall se quedara a cargo de Hogwarts como es habitual cuando yo salgo, y nadie tiene porque notar sus ausencias si ustedes son hábiles como se que lo son. Una última indicación, a partir de hoy muchas cosas van a cambiar, quiero pedirles que lo tomen de la mejor manera posible.

Todos asintieron, con la preocupación y la firmeza reflejada en sus rostros. Harry, Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Neville y los gemelos salieron del despacho de Dumbledore con dirección a los jardines para encontrarse con Tonks y Kingsley.

- El ya sabe? – Dohriak quería que todo este bajo control.

- Sabe lo esencial, de los detalles de su situación se enterara en la reunión – Snape hubiera querido prevenir a su hijo pero era muy difícil la comunicación entre ambos, y el parecía tomar todo a mal cuando venía de Snape.

- Y si se niega – Dohriak quería cumplir las ordenes de Snape, pero siempre se deben tener en cuenta todas los posibles casos.

- No podrá, no tiene otra opción.

- Ja! Si es igual que tu yo no estaría tan segura.

- El es muy diferente a mi – la inexpresión permanente en el rostro de Snape parecía haber cambiado y para Dohriak eso no podía significar nada bueno.

- Bueno ya estamos casi todos, en cualquier momento llegaran … - Lupin sabia lo que se venia y quería bajar la tensión que había en el ambiente – No tuvieron problemas para llegar verdad? – sus intentos no estaban dando los resultados esperados ya que el mismo parecía ser el mas nervioso del lugar.

- Remus, porque mis papas aun no han llegado, no estarán en la reunión? – Ron al notar la preocupación de Lupin temía que algo les pudiera haber sucedido.

- No Ron, ahora ellos harán otro tipo de trabajo para la orden, ya entenderás a que me refiero, pero no te preocupes ellos están bien.

En ese momento ingresaron al salón Dumbledore acompañado por Draco Malfoy y por un muchacho de aproximadamente unos 20 años, se notaba claramente que nadie lo conocía.

- Buenas noches … bien veo que ya casi todos han llegado, ellos no tardaran – este ultimo comentario Dumbledore lo dirigió a Lupin y Kingsley que aparentemente eran los únicos que tenían si quiera alguna idea de lo que estaba pasando.

- Que esta haciendo el aquí! – Harry había intentado contenerse pero no lo logro, sus compañeros de Hogwarts tenían la misma actitud de incredulidad mezclada con ira, excepto Luna que siempre parecía adivinar que todo tenia una razón de ser.

- Harry cálmate, estoy segura que esto tiene una explicación lógica – Hermione tomo a Harry por un brazo y trataba de tranquilizarlo, parecía que en cualquier momento iba a perder el control.

- Esta en lo correcto Srta. Granger, Draco Malfoy esta aquí por la misma razón que ustedes.

- Que?! – Ron no entendía o prefería no entender.

- Bien, es mejor que empecemos la reunión de una vez – Dumbledore respiro profundo buscando las palabras adecuadas, toda la atención se centraba en el – Como ustedes ya saben Voldemort me quería muerto, por lo que le dio a Draco la orden de encargarse de mi…

- Es un mortífago – Neville le tenia especial rechazo y recelo no solo por ser Slytherin y mortífago sino porque además era sobrino de Bellatrix Lestrange.

- Lo es, y es por eso que nos es de tanta utilidad, como les decía Draco tenia la orden de matarme y no lo hizo porque no esta en su naturaleza, tomo su decisión – todos permanecían en silencio permitiendo que Dumbledore continuara – el y su madre han decidido elegir por cuenta propia a que lado desean pertenecer, pienso que merecen una oportunidad y espero que ustedes lo entiendan.

- Y usted le cree? – Harry entendía lo que Dumbledore explicaba pero no creía en Draco.

- Así es Harry, te repito que el y su madre han mostrado estar realmente arrepentidos y la mayor prueba es que ahora yo estoy aquí.

Harry había visto cuando Draco luego de desarmar a Dumbledore no había podido matarlo, pero le era muy difícil aceptar la nueva situación – no lo se …

- No voy a matarte mientras duermes Potter.

- No te lo permitiría!

- Creo que deberíamos confiar en el profesor Dumbledore – Hermione también estaba molesta pero trataba de ver las cosas mas fríamente.

- Al menos nos puede dar una prueba de su arrepentimiento? – pregunto George, esperando que no hubiera respuesta a esa pregunta.

- He ofrecido darle protección a Narcisa – contesto Dumbledore.

- La prueba de mi lealtad es que he puesto la vida de mi madre en sus manos – Draco dejo claro que para el la situación tampoco era fácil.

Todos trataban de asimilar la situación, estaban llenos de dudas pero

Hermione tenia razón y Draco les había dado una prueba.

En ese momento llego Snape junto con una joven de la misma edad de Tonks, lo que sorprendió a todos ya que a Snape generalmente no le gusta la compañía y al igual que a Marcus nadie parecía conocer a la joven, excepto Dumbledore que la miraba con alegría – Buenas noches, tuvieron algún inconveniente?

- Ninguno – contesto Snape cortante como siempre.

- Bien, entonces es momento de formalizar las cosas, como ustedes ya se imaginan han sido citados a esta reunión porque ahora todos ustedes son miembros de la orden del fénix … necesitamos su ayuda y espero no se nieguen – Dumbledore hizo este ultimo comentario mas a modo de pregunta – Me gustaría conocer su posición.

- Mis padres pertenecían a la orden y están en San Mungo hace muchos años por culpa de Bellatrix Lestrange, si puedo ayudar a que ella sea castigada lo haré – era la primera vez que Neville contaba públicamente lo sucedido con sus padres, pero desde que en quinto año se enfrento a Bellatrix su carácter había cambiado mucho y tenia clara su postura.

- Mi familia pertenece a la orden, yo también quiero ayudar, pero mi madre …

- En esta ocasión su madre esta de acuerdo Srta. Weasley, es un momento crítico en el que nos encontramos ahora, usted es una bruja muy fuerte y nos será de gran ayuda.

- Nosotros siempre hemos querido ayudar, pero muchas veces se nos había negado… - Ron quería ser parte de la orden pero le preocupaba su madre.

- Porque ustedes eran menores de edad y sus padres no habían dado su autorización, pero ahora es diferente ustedes pueden decidir por si mismos y han autorizado a su hermana.

- Nosotros estamos muy agradecidos de que nos haya tomado en cuenta, verdad George?

- Verdad Fred.

- Sres. Weasley a pesar de no haber culminado sus estudios son magos muy hábiles y soy yo quien agradece su ayuda – Dumbledore estaba muy contento de las respuestas obtenidas.

- Voldemort mato a mis padres e intenta matarme cada vez que puede, creo que es obvio que quiero pertenecer a la orden – Harry dijo esto con un amago de sonrisa en sus labios.

- Bien! Les agradezco su confianza, y ahora quiero presentarles a dos nuevos miembros de la orden… Marcus…

Por los últimos acontecimientos habían olvidado dos presencias sumamente misteriosas. Era un joven de poco mas de veinte años, de aproximadamente 1.80 mts de estatura, no muy delgado, de cabello negro y lacio pero no tan largo como el de su padre, de ojos verdes muy claros a diferencia de los de Harry que eran mas bien de color esmeralda intenso, de piel muy pálida, en conjunto un muchacho atractivo pero con los rasgos sombríos de su padre, vestía una túnica negra bajo la cual traía unos jeans gastados y un sweter con sierre, era de actitud bastante relajada.

- El es Marcus Snape, es hijo de Severus – todos habían visto al muchacho con aceptación, tenia una apariencia agradable, pero luego de escuchar a Dumbledore habían quedado pasmados, como era posible que Snape tuviera un hijo – entiendo su asombro, este es un secreto guardado por mucho tiempo y debe continuar de esa forma, aunque sabemos que algunos mortífagos lo sospechan no vamos a confirmárselo.

Nadie se atrevía a hablar, el rostro de Snape seguía imperturbable a pesar de todo, Marcus observaba todo y a todos y pensaba, Lupin decidió romper el hielo – Marcus puede ayudar en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes junto con Harry y Ron, debe permanecer lo mas alejado posible de los mortífagos.

Marcus escucho a Lupin con atención y algo de aceptación, le agradaba aquel hombre amable y de aspecto bonachón, pero prefería permanecer callado, quería escuchar y ver todo lo que pudiera antes de tomar una decisión.

- Creo que seria buena idea Remus… – dijo Dumbledore para continuar con su siguiente presentación – Ella… ella es Dohriak – dijo señalando a la mujer que acompañaba a Snape, era una joven de la misma edad que Marcus, delgada, de estatura media, de cabello negro un poco mas abajo de los hombros algo desordenado y con pequeñas ondas, de ojos negros con una mirada muy parecida a la de Snape, de piel pálida, con una túnica negra, una capa gris y unos botines oscuros de pasadores similares a los que se usaban en la época antigua, que sonaban al caminar, era una mujer bonita pero se notaba que su físico no le preocupaba, su actitud era elegante y helaba a mas de uno, era como estar viendo a la versión femenina de Snape. Se encontraba a su lado desde que llego y todos se preguntaban si ella también tenia algo que ver con Snape, ya que habían llegado juntos. Ella solo se limito a dar una rápida mirada a todos para luego volver a clavar su mirada en Dumbledore, quien continuo hablando – ella ayudara también en la búsqueda de los horrocruxes y cuando tengamos algún enfrentamiento… ella ha sido entrenada para luchar… - esto ultimo Dumbledore lo dijo con un leve tono de tristeza – estas de acuerdo Dohriak?

- Yo ya di mi palabra – respondió ella con mucha determinación, al hablar hizo que un frío invadiera a algunos presentes similar al de Snape cuando ingresa al salón de clases y pide silencio.

Ron todavía tenia sus dudas – ella también es mortífago?

- No… ella recibió un entrenamiento especial y estudio en Hogwarts igual que ustedes, me parece extraño que Bill y Tonks no la recuerden…

Tonks hizo un gesto pensativo para luego decir – ya la recuerdo… haz cambiado mucho – termino de decir para luego endurecer el gesto. Bill luego de hacer mucha memoria logro recordar haberla visto algunas veces, el solo asintió, en Hogwarts ya era posible hacerse una idea de cómo seria, pero verla era diferente, su actitud lucia mucho mas sombría, a nadie le hubiera sorprendido que Ron tuviera razón.

- Tu también Nynphadora – Tonks hizo un gesto de asco y Dohriak esbozó una leve sonrisa.

- Como ustedes saben hemos tenido bajas… y los que quedamos de la primera orden del fénix no tenemos la misma vitalidad de antes, en estos momentos de crisis en que Voldemort ha retomado sus fuerzas necesitamos de su ayuda… - Dumbledore estaba muy satisfecho por la respuesta obtenida - ustedes son la nueva orden del fénix.

**CONTINUARA …**


	2. Asignando misiones y aclarando

**Capítulo II : Asignando las misiones y aclarando algunas cosas.**

- Entonces es momento de asignar a cada uno sus misiones… Harry, Ron, Marcus y Dohriak se encargaran de la búsqueda de los horrocruxes… Neville, tu eres muy bueno en herbología junto con Fred y George pueden elaborar las pociones que nos hagan falta… Draco, tu harás un trabajo similar al que ha estado haciendo Severus, ustedes nos ayudaran en la búsqueda de los mortífagos – todos mostraron especial interés al escuchar lo ultimo.

- Hemos pensado que seria bueno debilitar un poco al enemigo antes de enfrentarnos a el, así que iremos en la búsqueda de algunos mortífagos – explico Dumbledore.

- Y que haremos con ellos, los tomaremos prisioneros? – Neville estaba muy interesado, esta parte del plan era posiblemente la que le diera la oportunidad de tomar venganza.

- Lo optimo seria llevarlos a Azkaban, pero sabemos que no son nada dóciles así que si ellos deciden morir en combate habrá sido su elección – No le hacia mucha gracia a Dumbledore decir esto pero así estaban las cosas.

- Entonces yo traeré información a la orden.

- Así es Draco, tu nos informaras acerca de los planes de Voldemort y del paradero de los mortífagos, claro esta sin ponerte en riesgo de ser descubierto, para eso tendrás ayuda, el profesor Snape te enseñará algunos métodos de oclumancia y además tendrás protección…

- A que se refiere? le pedí protección para mi madre, yo puedo cuidarme solo.

- Te equivocas Draco, en caso de algún enfrentamiento o alguna misión no iras solo… la Srta. Weasley te ayudara – Draco no pudo ocultar la extrañeza que le ocasiono la noticia, Ginny que había permanecido callada para escuchar lo que Dumbledore tenia que decir ahora continuaba en silencio porque le era imposible articular palabra, solo se le notaba muy contrariada y con el ceño fruncido.

- Que?! – Ron fue el primero en hablar ante la posibilidad de que su hermanita menor acompañe en misiones y enfrentamientos a un mortífago que además es el insoportable Draco Malfoy – no, es muy peligroso, Ginny es muy joven, no estoy de acuerdo.

- La Srita. Weasley es muy fuerte a pesar de su edad, ya pudimos ver sus cualidades en el ministerio y en clase de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras, no es así Severus? – pregunto Dumbledore esperando una respuesta tranquilizadora que a Snape no le hacia ninguna gracia, no era afecto a elogiar a sus alumnos y menos a una Gryffindor.

- Considero que ella es apta para la misión encomendada – a pesar de lo poco comunicativo del comentario tranquilizo un poco a Lupin y Kingsley que también habían estado algo preocupados, después de todo Ginny era la integrante mas joven que a tenido la orden, Ron también entendió que su hermana podía desempeñar su misión pero ahora quedaba el otro problema, trabajaría con Malfoy.

- Y tu no dices nada? – Ron le pregunto fastidiado a Ginny.

- Profesor Dumbledore yo puedo trabajar solo, no entiendo porque tenga que cargar con una niña – a Draco tampoco le hacia mucha gracia que su compañera de trabajo sea una chica, menor que el, que lo odia y encima es exnovia de San Potter.

- Cállate Malfoy! Además ya escuchaste que me NECESITAS… Ron el profesor Dumbledore ya me asigno mi misión y yo no voy a objetar sus decisiones, el sabe porque lo hace – realmente a Ginny tampoco le hacia gracia la idea, pero le habían permitido entrar en la orden y tenia una misión importante, no era momento de exigencias, tenia que demostrar madurez, además que era una oportunidad preciosa para demostrarle a Malfoy que no puede valerse por si solo.

Ron y Malfoy bufaron al notar que ya todo estaba dicho y no había nada mas que hacer, entonces Dumbledore continuo – Remus y Severus ustedes también los ayudaran… Tonks y Kingsley ustedes cuidaran Hogwarts… las Srtas. Granger y Lovegood junto con Bill se encargaran de los rastreos, la planificación y algunas estrategias – todos asintieron, al parecer ya no iban a haber mas desacuerdos, pero en el fondo de la habitación se podía notar a Marcus con el ceño fruncido.

- Entonces nosotros permaneceremos mas tiempo en Hogwarts, como explicaremos eso en el ministerio? – preguntaba Tonks.

- Yo ya solucione eso, el mismo ministerio nos ha asignado la protección de Hogwarts – Kingsley respondió a la pregunta, no por nada llevaba tanto tiempo como auror y era una de los mas reconocidos, Tonks complacida le respondió con una sonrisa.

- Dohriak y Marcus también permanecerán en el colegio – todos miraron extrañados, bajo que concepto se quedarían en Hogwarts – las reuniones de la orden será dos veces por semana, no serán los mismo días siempre… si nadie tiene alguna pregunta – todos permanecieron un momento en silencio en señal de negación – entonces la reunión ha terminado.

Todos se relajaron un poco y empezaron a acordar como empezarían a trabajar, Hermione comentaba con Bill sobre los posibles horrocruxes mientras Harry, Ron y Luna los escuchaban atentos. Tonks trataba de sonsacarle a Kingsley como había logrado que el ministerio los reasignara. Los gemelos le comentaban a Neville que podrían alterar algunos de sus sortilegios para usarlos en combate. Mientras que por otro lado Snape hizo una seña a Dohriak y Marcus para que lo siguieran a la cocina, Snape iba a comenzar a hablar pero su hijo lo interrumpió – me quieres explicar que significa esto! – estaba muy molesto no era esto lo que se esperaba – me enclaustras en un colegio donde tengo que vivir contigo! me mandan a buscar baratijas! y además donde esta la "protección" de la hablabas…

- Dohriak es tu protección – respondió Snape que ya conocía el carácter de su hijo y quería terminar la discusión lo mas pronto posible.

- Que?! Ja! Debes estar bromeando… ella?! – Dohriak le lanzo una mirada asesina a Marcus, estaba totalmente ofendida con el comentario.

- Como ya escuchaste Dohriak ha recibido un entrenamiento especial – a Snape también le molesto mucho la actitud machista de su hijo – veo que te ha afectado vivir tanto tiempo en América.

- No, esto no es posible… encima tendré que cargar con ella…

- Que demonios… - Dohriak no estaba dispuesta a seguir escuchando pero Marcus estaba muy disgustado y siguió hablando sin contenerse.

- Es lo ultimo que me faltaba mejor dime que quieres que cuide a… - una idea se cruzo fugazmente por la cabeza de Marcus, su padre y ella habían llegado juntos y no se habían despegado desde entonces, además del aspecto de la chica – tu hija? Acaso es mi hermana?

- No, tu eres mi único hijo – Snape ya sabia que su hijo no estaría dispuesto a aceptar que lo tuvieran que proteger, pero estaba reaccionando peor de lo que esperaba.

- Severus yo no voy… - Dohriak quería intervenir después de todo era ella la ofendida pero Marcus volvió a interrumpir al escuchar que llamaba a su padre por su primer nombre.

- Esto es peor de lo que imaginaba, entonces tu y ella… por Dios si debe tener mi edad, esto es patético! – el solo pensar esto ultimo termino de descontrolar a Marcus. Dohriak no se esperaba esto, no sabia hacia donde mirar, la suposición era bastante bochornosa.

- Basta! Puedo tenerte paciencia pero no voy a tolerar otra insolencia – Snape estaba muy molesto, como podía habérsele ocurrido semejante barbaridad a su hijo.

- Entonces no entiendo porque quieres que cargue con ella, pero te aclaro que no lo voy a hacer.

- Cargar conmigo? Severus no me dijiste que tenia que cuidar a un niño malcriado – ahora Dohriak comprendía a que se debía haber referido Snape al decir que Marcus era diferente a el.

- Ya entiendo, entonces tu estas aquí para cocinarme las papillas – Marcus seguía haciendo alarde del mayor machismo que era capaz.

- Aunque seas hijo de Severus no tengo porque aguantar tus majaderías!

- Tienes razón, no tenemos porque aguantarnos, yo me largo de aquí – Marcus saco de su túnica su varita para poder salir del cuartel ya que todas las puertas habían sido aseguradas con conjuros para que nadie ajeno pudiera entrar ni salir.

- Aunque te pese tu estas a mi cuidado – Dohriak también saco su varita al ver que el chico lo hacia – y no te vas ningún lado – debido a su entrenamiento sus reflejos eran rápidos y no dudaba – suelta esa varita!

- Deja de actuar como mi niñera! no tengo porque obedecerte – se disponía a lanzar un hechizo hacia la puerta cuando...

- Expelliarmus! – todo había pasado tan rápido que Dohriak había actuado antes de que Snape pudiera decir algo y la varita de Marcus cayo al suelo ante el asombro del muchacho.

- Alto! Ya es suficiente, no quiero volver a escuchar a ninguno de los dos… Dohriak se supone que debes ayudarlo no lanzarle hechizos – Snape suponía que no iba a ser fácil que Marcus aceptara tener protección pero la situación se había salido de control.

- Lo siento Severus – dijo Dohriak casi en un murmullo, respiro profundo y miro hacia abajo.

- Marcus sabes que es peligroso que te vayas, necesitas la protección de la orden, este ya era un tema terminado – Snape trataba de contenerse y mostrar un tono ecuánime – si queremos su ayuda tenemos que corresponderles de algún modo, además a nosotros también nos interesa que el Señor Tenebroso caiga… nuestra vida depende de ello… así que no es momento de tener conductas infantiles o pelear por tonterías.

Marcus sabía que Snape tenía razón, entonces trato de tranquilizarse después de todo era el quien corría mas riesgo – esta bien.

- Ahora estas desarmado debes recuperar tu varita – dijo Snape con fastidio, ya que como Dohriak lo había desarmado ahora la varita de Marcus le pertenecía – ten, desármala – Snape le dio su varita para que pudiera recuperar la suya.

Dohriak sabia que eso era necesario pero Marcus había sido muy majadero y ahora ella era dueña de su varita, así que podría cobrarse las ofensas, ella recogió del suelo la varita de Marcus y se paro frente a el.

- Desma…

- Everte Statil! – Marcus se disponía a lanzar un hechizo para desarmar a Dohriak pero ella no permitió que el terminara y lanzo otro, con este ultimo Marcus fue lanzado un par de metros y cayo al suelo muy desconcertado – Expell…

- Serpensortia! – Marcus había intentado lanzar un expelliarmus antes de levantarse del todo intentando tomar por sorpresa a Dohriak, pero nuevamente ella había sido mas rápida y una serpiente que salio de la punta de su varita había ido a enroscarse en el torso de Marcus impidiéndole mover sus brazos, era impresionante el control que tenia Dohriak sobre la serpiente que aprisionaba a Marcus pero sin producirle algún daño mayor y amenazándolo mostrando sus colmillos pero sin llegar a morderlo. Dohriak lo miraba fijamente mientras Marcus no entendía como había llegado hasta esa situación y le respondía con una mirada incrédula.

Snape resoplo fastidiado, era la tercera vez que tenia que interceder en una pelea de esos dos y la segunda en la que habían hechizos de por medio – Finite Incantatem! – la serpiente se desvaneció en el aire – esto es solo para que Marcus recupere su varita, no me parece que estés teniendo una actitud prudente Dohriak.

- Perdón – ella respondió con un fingido gesto de inocencia.

Marcus movía sus brazos tratando de recuperar la circulación de la sangre en ellos con un gesto de fastidio, no hacia Dohriak sino hacia el mismo por haberla subestimado y haber tenido un desempeño tan pobre. Cuando hubo recuperado el normal movimiento en sus brazos le lanzo un expelliarmus a Dohriak al que ella ni se preocupo en responder, simplemente permaneció inmóvil permitiendo que la varita de Marcus que ella empuñaba cayera al suelo. El le devolvió su varita a Snape esquivando su mirada.

- Tendrán que aprender a llevarse mejor, pasaran la mayor parte del tiempo juntos – dijo Snape recibiendo la varita, guardándola dentro de su túnica y disponiéndose a salir, ambos jóvenes lo seguían cruzando fugazmente miradas, una de superioridad y satisfacción, otra inexpresiva que ocultaba arrepentimiento.

Sin que ninguno de los tres lo notara alguien había presenciado gran parte de la escena pero no toda, Hermione al ver que Snape giraba hacia la puerta salio rápidamente y muy asustada.

- Hermione, que te sucede?

- Harry… ella es realmente hábil… - Hermione trataba de poner en orden sus ideas – Es necesario hablar para comunicarse con las serpientes? Es decir, pronunciar palabras en voz alta…

- Eh supongo que si, no lo se con certeza pero yo siempre lo he hecho hablando, mas bien siseando, es así como dicen que se escucha… porque me preguntas eso?

- En la cocina… Dohriak ataco con una serpiente al hijo de Snape – Hermione estaba muy sorprendida.

- Ella trae consigo una serpiente? – Harry no entendía bien.

- No, ella le lanzo un serpensortia, pero era increíble la forma en que controlaba al animal…

- Dices que ella habla pársel…

- No, eso es lo mas extraño ella no necesitaba hablar solo la miraba fijamente… ella es poderosa.

- El entrenamiento al que se refería Dumbledore, definitivamente tiene que ver en esto – ahora Harry entendía el asombro de Hermione, si ya era extraña la habilidad de Harry al hablar pársel entonces la actitud de Dohriak era mas bien atemorizante.

- Oigan! Bill acaba de contarme que ira a vivir al castillo la mayor parte de la semana! – Ron estaba emocionado, se llevaba bastante bien con su hermano mayor – les sucede algo?

Harry le contó rápidamente a Ron lo que Hermione había visto – Definitivamente ella es de cuidado, se fijaron que llego con Snape y luego su hijo… pff de verdad se me hace increíble que Snape tenga un hijo, eso quiere decir que alguna vez una mujer se enamoro de Snape – Ron hizo un gesto de confusión para luego reír.

Hermione cambio el gesto asustado que tenia hasta el momento por uno de desconcierto – tal vez no siempre halla sido como nosotros lo conocimos.

En realidad… - Harry recordó cuando vio en el recuerdo de Snape cuando el tenia unos quince o dieciséis años - …mmm no, siempre ha sido básicamente igual – los tres rieron ante imágenes de posibles situaciones que cruzaban por sus mentes.

Todos regresaron a Hogwarts, ya era muy tarde y al día siguiente tenían clases.

**CONTINUARA…**

**NOTA:** En la pelea de Marcus con Dohriak el intenta lanzarle un "Desmaius", este hechizo es el "Stupefy", solo que yo lo conocíao con el otro nombre.


	3. Encuentros

**Capítulo III : Encuentros**

Al día siguiente por la tarde los alumnos de sexto y sétimo de todas las casas habían sido citados en los jardines, solo faltaban cinco minutos para la hora pactada.

Hermione, Harry y Ron habían permanecido en los jardines desde hace media hora en la que ella había estado contándoles con sumo detalle lo que había visto la noche anterior.

- No se exactamente por que estaban discutiendo, me iba a ir cuando escuche que le decía Severus a Snape, eso me sorprendió mucho, pero fue peor cuando ellos empezaron a lanzarse hechizos… ella es muy hábil, muy fuerte.

- Ella es muy joven y bonita, no creo que tenga algo con Snape – dijo Ron, como descartando posibilidades. Los tres movieron sus cabezas en forma negativa, conociendo a su profesor esa posibilidad era bastante remota.

- Saben para que es esto – Ginny se acerco a ellos, pensando que podían saber algo.

- No – respondió Harry despreocupado, ahora su cabeza la ocupaban otras cosas.

- Y tu ya te haz reunido con tu compañero de trabajo? – refunfuño Ron molesto.

- No, pero lo haré en el transcurso del día – desafió Ginny a su hermano.

- Yo tampoco creo que sea buena idea que trabajes con Malfoy – Harry le daba su opinión a Ginny, esperando surtir algún efecto en su ella.

A Ginny esto le sorprendió mucho – porque no es buena idea Harry, porque es tu enemigo? – ella estaba tanteando a Harry.

- No solo por eso, conocemos a Malfoy y el no es de fiar – Harry aun no confiaba en Malfoy.

- Creo que tus preocupaciones están bastante fuera de lugar Harry, teniendo en cuenta que yo debo ayudarlo – Ginny parecía disfrutar dándole la contra a su hermano, pero ahora quitarle importancia a Harry en sus decisiones también era muy reconfortante, luego de que el la apartara de su lado alegando que no quería ponerla en peligro – Además si vamos a pasar tanto tiempo juntos creo que será una buena oportunidad para conocerlo, por algo Dumbledore confía en el, quien sabe puede haber mas de una sorpresa.

- Honestamente yo opino…

- Tengo cosas mas importantes que hacer que escuchar tu opinión – Ginny se aleja de ellos ante el desconcierto de Harry al ser interrumpido de esa forma por ella.

- Ella sabe lo que hace, Harry no creo que debas seguir entrometiéndote en sus decisiones – Hermione sin saber porque se sentía fastidiada por el interés de Harry en los asuntos de Ginny.

En ese momento Dumbledore se acerca a ellos junto con Bill, Tonks, Marcus Y Dohriak – Buenas tardes, ustedes han sido citados aquí porque tengo un anuncio importante que hacerles… es necesario que sus conocimientos en Defensa contra las Artes Oscuras sean mayores, por tal motivo tendrán clases extras.

Todos se sorprendieron mucho, y empezaron a cuchichear, a algunos la idea no les gusto del todo como a Ron – que bien, mas clases con Snape – le susurro a Harry con fastidio.

- Pero estas clases no serán impartidas por el profesor Snape – respondió Dumbledore ante los inocultables gestos de molestia y temor de sus alumnos – se les asignara un tutor a cada casa, quienes podrán aplicar su propia metodología de enseñanza, claro esta que de todas formas sus avances serán evaluados por el profesor Snape en sus clases habituales siendo el encargado de la materia.

Ahora aunque seguían molestos por tener mas horas de clases la mayoría había recobrado la tranquilidad.

- Claro! Ahora entiendo, por esto era que Bill dijo que iba a pasar la mayor parte de la semana en el castillo, seguramente el será el tutor de Gryffindor – Ron no solo había recobrado la calma, sino que ahora estaba muy contento, igual que Hermione y Harry.

- Los horarios de las clases luego serán indicados por el tutor de cada casa de acuerdo a sus tiempos libres, ahora les presentare a sus tutores, la mayoría a pertenecido a sus respectivas casas durante su época escolar… – Dumbledore camino hacia un lado para que los cuatro muchachos estuvieran a la vista – El tutor de Gryffindor será Bill Weasley… - Bill dio un paso al frente y toda su casa mostraba una amplia sonrisa – La tutora de Hufflepuff será la Srta. Tonks – igual que Bill avanzo para que los hufflepuff pudieran reconocerla – Marcus aquí a mi izquierda será nuestro nuevo colaborador y tendrá a cargo la casa Ravenclaw, el no perteneció a dicha casa porque estudio en el extranjero pero estoy seguro que se adaptaran muy bien a el, cuento con su cooperación para con el – todos los ravenclaw lo miraban curiosos – y finalmente a mi derecha Dohriak será la tutora de Slytherin que perteneció a dicha casa en su época de estudiante – ella hizo lo mismo que los tres muchachos anteriores pero con un gesto altivo, los slytherin la miraron con aprobación – Bien, entonces ellos serán sus tutores, ellos además tienen cierta autoridad sobre ustedes, en la ausencia de sus jefes de casa ellos son la máxima autoridad respectivamente, ahora seria bueno que se reúnan un momento con ellos y si no tienen ningún inconveniente iniciar con su primera clase – termino de decir Dumbledore para luego retirarse.

Cada tutor se dirigió hacia un lado diferente del gran jardín de Hogwarts seguido por sus nuevos alumnos.

- Bueno como ya saben mi nombre es Marcus y quiero decirles primero que nada que cualquier duda o inconveniente para realizar algún hechizo deben acudir a mi, mi deber es que ustedes aprendan a defenderse correctamente, de acuerdo? – todos asintieron – estas clases serán meramente practicas, por lo que necesito que la teoría la aprendan correctamente en clase con el profesor Snape – de nuevo se dejaron ver algunos rostros de insatisfacción – yo les aclare las dudas que queden luego de sus clases pero la mayor parte de la clase será practica. Bien entonces empezamos con la clase, quien puede decirme cual es el hechizo mas efectivo que conocen para desarmar al oponente.

- El expelliarmus.

- Correcto, cual es tu nombre?

- Cho Chang.

- Cho alguna vez haz realizado este hechizo?

- Si.

- Podrías darnos una demostración? – Marcus le hizo una señal para que pasase adelante y ella acudió, desde el principio de la clase Cho había mostrado cierta simpatía por su nuevo instructor.

- Desármame – Marcus se paro frente a ella empuñando su varita.

Cho se puso algo nerviosa ella nunca había sido muy buena en esa materia y aunque las clases con el ED le habían ayudado todavía tenia ciertas dificultades, pero hizo todo lo que pudo para mantener la calma – Expelliarmus!

La varita de Marcus cayo al suelo a sus pies, el hechizo no había tenido la eficacia adecuada pero al menos lo había desarmado – necesita algo de practica pero en general estuvo bien, cumplió su función de arrebatarme la varita. Entonces empezaremos por practicar este hechizo.

- Bien, no voy a perder el tiempo con presentaciones que ya han sido hechas o conversaciones sin importancia, quiero que formen parejas empezaremos por practicar hechizos desarmadores y ataques simples – Pansy levanto la mano – Que sucede.

- Profesora Dohriak, no traigo mi varita ahora porque no sabía que íbamos a tener clase.

Dohriak estaba notablemente molesta – Regla fundamental, siempre, en absolutamente todo momento deben llevar consigo su varita y deben estar preparados para usarla, quienes no tienen su varita ahora? – algunos alumnos levantaron sus manos – gracias a ustedes mi clase va a retrasarse, vayan de inmediato por ellas y háganme el enorme favor de no tardarse – los muchachos entraron corriendo al castillo, Dohriak los había regañado en su primera clase y tenia la intención de seguir haciéndolo si su grupo no respondía como ella esperaba – los demás armen sus parejas en este momento y empiecen a trabajar.

Bill estaba avanzando lentamente con su clase, había nombrado como su asistente a Harry ya que estaba mucho mas avanzado que el resto, el se estaba centrando mas que nada en enseñarle a Hermione porque a pesar de ser muy estudiosa e inteligente este curso simplemente no se le daba.

- Ginny ahora practica con Neville – Bill cambiaba las parejas cada cierto tiempo para que no se acostumbren a un solo tipo de oponente. Neville había mejorado notablemente desde quinto, ahora aunque no era tan bueno como Ginny podía darle pelea.

- Bien Hermione! – Después de bastante rato Hermione había logrado desarmar a Harry, aunque el había estado distraído era un progreso.

- Gracias Harry, si no fuera por tu ayuda…

- No te preocupes yo voy a ayudarte en todo lo que necesites, fuera de las clases también podemos practicar – Harry se sentía muy bien al lado de Hermione, ella lo conocía mas que nadie y siempre habían tenido cierta complicidad, probablemente ahora estaba aclarando que ese instinto de protección que siempre había sentido por ella sumada a esa rara sensación que había tenido el día del baile por el torneo de los tres magos eran algo mas que amistad.

Por otro lado Ginny veía con malos ojos este acercamiento, aunque ella sabia que Harry y Hermione eran amigos hace mucho y el año pasado el le había dicho que su separación no era por falta de amor, esas miradas y tantas atenciones le disgustaban. Mientras estaba absorta en encontrar alguna idea de cómo revertir esta situación había sido vencida por Neville, ante el asombro de este.

- Ginny concéntrate mas, Neville intenta volver a ganarle – Bill supervisaba que sus alumnos pongan todos sus sentidos en su entrenamiento.

Tonks impartía su clase con mucha dedicación – Zacharias, Hannah pasen al frente a hacer una demostración – además de ellos ningún otro hufflepuff parecía tener mayor habilidad, pero Tonks mostraba toda la paciencia de la era capaz y poco a poco iba instruyendo a sus alumnos teniendo cuidado de que aprendan lento pero seguro.

Esa noche la mayoría fue temprano a dormir, las clases habían resultado ser bastante agotadoras. Pero algunos slytherin se dirigieron al bosque prohibido donde tenían una cita importante. Las figuras encapuchadas cruzaron los jardines de Hogwarts muy rápido, sin notar que alguien los observaba desde una de las ventanas.

- Llegas tarde Draco.

- No es tan fácil ahora que han doblado la seguridad en Hogwarts.

- Como sabes esta es muy posiblemente nuestra ultima oportunidad, no podemos fallar como la ultima vez – Lucius Malfoy estaba muy ansioso por la apremiante situación, Lord Voldemort no les perdonaría un error esta vez – no pueden perder de vista a Dumbledore.

Draco trago saliva, sobresaltado por el doble juego que llevaba a cuestas, no solo debía engañar a su padre sino al propio Voldemort – ya tengo eso arreglado padre, te aseguro que estaré lo mas cerca posible de Dumbledore.

La voz del muchacho encapuchado que acompañaba a Draco se dejo escuchar – observaremos todos sus movimientos, no será difícil siendo Potter la estrella de Hogwarts resultan ser bastante predecibles y fáciles de vigilar.

- Espero que esta vez si seas realmente de utilidad Draco.

- No debes preocuparte padre al igual que tu solo cometo me empeño en no repetir mis errores – Draco ya estaba cansado de las constantes humillaciones de su padre.

- Es todo por ahora – dijo Lucius tomando del brazo a Draco que emprendía la retirada junto al muchacho encapuchado – que sea la ultima vez que me hablas en ese tono, ahora regresa al castillo y haz algo de provecho por una vez en tu vida – Lucius soltó violéntame a su hijo al tiempo que decía esto ultimo.

Draco lanzo una mirada de profundo rencor e ira reprimido a su padre sus grises ojos brillaban a la luz de la luna, tomando aire para poder controlarse se limito a decir – gusto en verte padre – y se marcho.

Draco y su acompañante eran observados por otro muchacho encapuchado que iba al encuentro de Lucius.

- Tu ve a esconder esto, yo tengo que hacer mis rondas, nos veremos en los dormitorios – Draco le dio su capa y su mascara al muchacho.

En los pasillos, Ginny que se dirigía hacia la entrada con la intención de interceptar a alguna de las personas que había visto desde la ventana tropezó con Malfoy que caminaba agitadamente sin poder apartar de su cabeza el desagradable momento que acababa de pasar con su padre.

- Auch! – gimió Ginny al caer sentada al suelo, Malfoy sin querer la había golpeado con el hombre haciéndola caer.

- Tu… lo siento – Malfoy extendió su brazo y ayudo a levantar a Ginny, que se frotaba una pierna y lo miraba con enojo.

- No puedes ver por donde caminas.

- Fue un accidente, ya te dije que lo siento… ya déjame en paz.

Ginny noto la desesperación de Malfoy, quien tenia una mano en su frente y parecía estar a punto de llorar, al notar esto la cólera de Ginny desapareció completamente para pasar a la sorpresa – que te sucede Malfoy?

- No es de tu incumbencia.

- Basta, debemos trabajar juntos así que es mejor que lo llevemos por la paz.

- Esta bien, debes saber algo – la dirigió hacia un aula vacía y cerro la puerta – acabo de reunirme con mi padre en compañía de otro mortífago.

- Se reunieron en el bosque prohibido verdad? – para Ginny no fue ninguna sorpresa.

- Si, como lo sabes?

- Te vi salir del castillo con alguien mas, a ti te reconocí de inmediato porque te colocaste la capucha al salir, pero quien te acompañaba?

- Blaise Zabini, hoy me entere que el es uno de los mortífagos infiltrados en Hogwarts. El caso es que tengo instrucciones de vigilar cada paso de Dumbledore e informar a los mortífagos.

- Entonces fue tu padre quien te asigno la tarea.

- Mi padre… si se le puede llamar así – dijo Malfoy con amargura.

- Que es lo que realmente te molesta Malfoy, su comportamiento hacia ti o tener que traicionarlo?

- Traicionarlo, ese no es ningún problema te lo aseguro – dijo Malfoy con firmeza.

- No debes permitir que su actitud te afecte.

- No me afecta! Y no es asunto tuyo Weasley.

- Como quieras – Ginny por primera vez había visto a Malfoy mostrando de cierta forma sus sentimientos, ahora le intrigaba aun mas lo que podía esconder Malfoy tras el disfraz de niño engreído y malcriado.

- Acaba de haber una reunión de mortífagos dentro de Hogwarts.

- Como estas tan segura que fue dentro de Hogwarts – a Snape le parecía poco probable que se burlaran las defensas del colegio.

- Estuve sobrevolando el área y los vi entrar en el bosque prohibido, supongo que uno de ellos era Draco – Dohriak no tenia certeza sobre las identidades de los mortífagos, pero era fácil deducir.

- Cuantos eran.

- Dos, el otro debe ser un estudiante también.

- Quien. No recuerdo que otro estudiante a parte de Draco se halla unido al Señor Tenebroso – a Snape eso no le sonaba bien, como era posible que el no supiera de eso.

- No lo se, no pude verlos, estaban cubiertos, Draco deberá informarnos.

- Ellos te vieron?

- No, estuve transformada todo el tiempo.

- Bien, observa a los estudiantes de nuestra casa, mis principales sospechas se encuentran aquí.

- De acuerdo – Dohriak sabia que esa fama de ser los mas hábiles y de sangre pura que tienen los Slytherin los hacia presa fácil para inclinarse hacia el bando de Voldemort.

- Como estuvieron sus clases?

- Las mías mal, los alumnos son muy descuidados, pero si te refieres a Marcus, el parecía muy conforme y sus alumnas se veían bastante entretenidas, asumo que le fue bien – Dohriak siempre parecía tener la respuesta que Snape esperaba y aparentemente a el sus intromisiones no le molestaban.

- Donde esta el ahora?

- Fue a su dormitorio después de la cena y no ha salido de ahí – Snape asintió desviando la mirada en dirección de unas pociones que realmente no le interesaban en lo mas mínimo – Si no me necesitas para nada mas Severus…

- Los alumnos suelen ser flojos, solo continua siendo firme con ellos. Puedes retirarte.

Dohriak asintió y salio del despacho de Snape dejándolo absorto en algunos pensamientos.

**CONTINUARA…**


	4. El medallon

- Yo no conozco mucho el castillo, hace dos días que estoy aquí y este lugar es muy grande y he escuchado que tiene muchos secretos.

- Si, bueno lo primero que debes saber es que esta prohibido que los alumnos vallan al bosque prohibido.

- Se encuentra cruzando los jardines verdad? – Marcus lo había visto a lo lejos.

- Si y es muy peligroso, ahí viven criaturas extrañas – Tonks tenia que dejar eso muy en claro.

- Me asegurare que ningún ravenclaw se acerque – a Marcus no quería ser un profesor a quien le teman, pero debía mantener la disciplina.

- Nosotros tenemos cierta autoridad así que si ves a algún alumno de cualquier casa detenlo y réstale puntos a su casa si es necesario.

- Tu estudiaste aquí en Hufflepuff.

- Si – Tonks suspiro, le daba mucha alegría recordar su época de estudiante – en el mismo año que Bill solo que el iba en Gryffindor y la pajarraca de Slytherin – hizo un gesto como si hubiera tragado una medicina asquerosa.

- Jajaja la pajarraca? Supongo que te refieres a Dohriak – a Marcus le hacia mucha gracia que se burlaran de Dohriak.

- Si, lamentablemente esa odiosa avechucha también estudio conmigo.

- Jajaja si es odiosa, pero porque pajarraca y avechucha? – a Marcus le parecía que esas palabras eran mas que apodos al azar.

- Que? no lo sabes?

- No entiendo a que te refieres.

- Claro, supongo que la pajarraca no es muy comunicativa, ella es animago, se transforma en cuervo.

A Marcus le asombro que Dohriak fuera animago pero no le sorprendió su forma, tenia coherencia dada la apariencia de la muchacha – Bueno tiene sentido.

- Si ella normalmente parece una gran gallina negra, al transformarse solo reduce su tamaño.

Marcus sonrió – obviamente tu tampoco te llevas bien con ella.

- Bueno, alguien además de tu padre se lleva bien con ella?

- Lo dudo… aunque tal vez yo halla tenido la mayor parte de la culpa, cuando la conocí no tenia la mejor predisposición.

- No creo que hallas tenido tu la culpa, ella es sumamente amable por naturaleza… - una idea rondaba por la cabeza de Tonks hacia rato – Marcus tu eres muy diferente a Snape, quiero decir…

- Se a lo que te refieres – Marcus no le permitió terminar, Tonks era muy amistosa y eso le dio confianza para contarle lo sucedido con Snape – somos totalmente opuestos, yo viví con mi madre en Estados Unidos hasta hace un año que ella murió, desde entonces mi padre ha insistido en que venga y ahora se hizo inminente, yo nunca había vivido con el - Marcus dijo esto con cierto resentimiento en sus palabras – ahora es difícil soportarlo.

- Debe ser muy duro que no puedas llevarte bien con tu padre –Tonks dio un suspiro melancólico – aunque no conozco a Snape me atrevería a asegurar que realmente te quiere.

A Marcus la situación lo estaba empezando a incomodar por lo que siguió haciendo preguntas sobre el castillo.

En la biblioteca Bill encuentra a Hermione quien leía muy entretenida.

-Hermione tengo que hablar contigo – Bill estaba muy ansioso.

- Sucede algo? – a Hermione le preocupo la actitud de su tutor.

Al ver que no había nadie mas en el lugar excepto Madame Pince que estaba organizando unos libros a lo lejos, continuo hablando pero en voz baja.

- He estado investigando y teniendo en cuenta lo que Harry nos contó sobre sus conversaciones con Dumbledore y los horrocruxes anteriores, la posibilidad de que los demás horrocruxes sean reliquias de las casas de Hogwarts es muy lógica y deberíamos empezar a buscar por ahí.

- Pero Bill, además de la espada de Gryffindor no tenemos idea de que otra reliquia pueda ser – Hermione estaba algo preocupada.

- Por eso debemos hablar con Luna, Tonks y Dohriak, necesitamos saber lo mas que podamos de cada casa.

- Si, pero no creo que sea necesario hablar con Dohriak – a Hermione le daba un poco de miedo Dohriak – si la reliquia de Slytherin era el medallón…

- Pero donde esta el medallón, no lo sabemos, además Tom Riddle era un Slytherin necesitamos el punto de vista de alguien de su casa y créeme difícilmente encontraremos a alguien mas orgulloso de ser Slytherin que ella – Bill sonrió recordando - Hoy por la noche tenemos reunión con la orden, avísale a los demás.

- De acuerdo – Hermione salio muy rápido de la biblioteca, ahora ella era quien estaba muy ansiosa.

Un grupo de Slytherin compuesto por Crabe, Goyle, Pansy, Blaise y Draco se entretenía molestando a unos alumnos de primero de Ravenclaw cerca al invernadero, mientras esperaban que empiece su clase de herbología.

- Realmente necesitas este libro? – preguntaba en un fingido tono inocente Pansy.

Un niño rubio, con abundantes pecas en el rostro y mirada aterrada intentaba alcanzar el libro que Pansy sostenía en alto.

- Te hes necesario comportarte de esa manera tan abusiva Parkinson?

Malfoy que observaba de cerca de Pansy intervino – Nos estamos divirtiendo, métete en tus asuntos.

- Ustedes son prefectos, se supone que deben dar ejemplo de buen comportamiento…

Malfoy la interrumpió de forma muy grosera – Cierra la boca lunática! No tengo porque escuchar tus sermones.

Neville escucho los gritos desde el invernadero y salio a averiguar de que se trataba – El que va a cerrar la boca eres tu Malfoy! Ahora mas que nunca debes…

- A ti tampoco quiero escucharte gallina Longbotton! – Malfoy se puso muy nervioso ante la aparente indiscreción de Neville.

- No me provoques! – Neville le tenia mucha antipatía a Malfoy y el le estaba dando la oportunidad de mostrarla.

- Ya me hartaste! Desmai…

Neville no permitió que Malfoy terminara de decir el hechizo – Impedimenta!

Malfoy fue lanzado hacia el suelo ocasionándole una cortada en la frente, en ese momento llego Marcus alertado por el niño que al principio había sido molestado por Pansy, al cual hacia ya rato le habían dejado de prestar atención - Deténganse! Que pasa con ustedes?! Ya es tiempo que se comporten como gente responsable – Marcus levanto bruscamente a Malfoy jalándolo de un brazo y arrastrándolo mientras empujaba a Neville con la otra mano - y dejen de hacer papelones por donde van – los llevo a un rincón solitario del jardín poblado de arbustos – ambos pertenecen a la orden, no todos nos llevamos bien… pero debemos aprender a trabajar juntos.

- O que harás? Nos acusaras con papi? – dijo Malfoy en tono sarcástico.

Ahora Marcus estaba muy enfadado – No necesito de MI PAPI para terminar lo que Neville empezó y hacerte entrar en razón – dijo apuntando su varita en la sien de Malfoy logrando asustarlo – Esta noche es la reunión con la orden y no quiero mas estupideces – dijo mirando a Malfoy – lárguense!

Por la noche en Grimauld Place Dumbledore, Lupin, Kingsley y Snape esperaban a los demás. Al llegar Marcus y Dohriak fueron recibidos por la madre de Sirius.

- Mestizo inmundo vienes a profanar mi casa! Quien es esa mujer?! Oh como puede ser mi ilustre mansión usada para estos bajos fines, miserables! Pérfidos!

- Shhht! Ya cállate vieja estúpida y horrenda! Quien es esa loca?! – Marcus se tapaba los oídos con las manos mientras subía por las escaleras.

- Calma Marcus, la Sra Black suele ser algo irritante – Snape trataba de tranquilizar a su hijo.

- Algo irritante?! Esa loca endemoniada!

Snape lanzo un hechizo haciendo que los insultos de la mujer se volvieran balbuceos casi imperceptibles – la reunión esta por empezar.

Al pie de la escalera Marcus vio a Kreacher que limpiaba unos adornos – Dios mío! Una rata gigante? Que asco! – dijo tomando una escoba.

- Que vas a hacer? – pregunto Lupin asustado.

- Matarla por su puesto, debe ser una plaga – dijo Marcus con naturalidad mientras intentaba asestarle un golpe al aterrado kreacher.

- No Marcus! – dijo Dumbledore alzando el tono de su voz – no es una rata… es Kreacher!

- Que es que? – Marcus no comprendía – que es eso?

- Kreacher, es el elfo domestico que herede de mi padrino – aclaro Harry, Hermione que en un principio había quedado pasmada de la impresión acudió a socorrer a kreacher que aun se encontraba arrodillado en el suelo mientras bramaba – kreacher pudo morir a manos a manos de un inmundo mestizo! El joven Potter no defendió a Kreacher…

- Tranquilízate Kreacher nadie te hará dañó, el solo te confundió con… con… alguien mas… - dijo Harry mientras Hermione palmeaba su espalda.

- Kreacher no necesita la ayuda de su amiga sangre…

- Mucho cuidado con lo que dices Kreacher – intervino Harry – haznos un favor ve a traer unas cervezas de mantequilla – el elfo salio aun temblando.

- Harry tu debes estar un poco tronado, como puedes tener a esa cosa rondando por tu casa, es asqueroso.

- Basta Marcus – Snape no quería seguir perdiendo el tiempo con temas sin importancia.

El sonido de la puerta los alerto de la llegada de los demás miembros de la orden, todos se acercaban saludando, mientras Snape decía – llegan tarde.

Ginny y Draco habían quedado rezagados porque ella había notado algo – que te paso Malfoy? – dijo mirando la cortada en la frente del muchacho.

- Nada que te importe – dijo Malfoy mientras avanzaban y se sentaban en unas sillas.

- Escucha Malfoy, he sido amable porque debemos trabajar juntos y no es muy fácil si nos estamos peleando todo el día – Ginny empezaba a perder la paciencia – pero tu no estas colaborando.

- De acuerdo – respondió Malfoy calmándose.

- Por cierto Ginny, Neville puede contarte exactamente lo que le sucedió a Malfoy – dijo Marcus luego de acercarse a los muchachos.

- Hemos estado investigando acerca de los posibles horrocruxes – empezó diciendo Bill – lo mas probable es que sean reliquias de las casas de Hogwarts.

- Tiene mucho sentido – dijo Dumbledore.

- Pero no deberíamos primero encontrar el medallón – propuso Harry – esta pista…

- Si es alguien que estaba buscando los horrocruxes debe tratarse de un enemigo de quien ustedes saben – añadió Kingsley.

- Estas iniciales tienen que servirnos de algo… - pensaba Harry.

- Cuales son las iniciales – pregunto Snape.

- R.A.B.

- Mmm me temo que no es un enemigo del Señor Tenebroso o al menos no lo era.

- Sabes de quien se trata Severus? – interrogo Dumbledore.

- Al parecer se trata de Regullus A. Black, el era un mortífago.

- Ciertamente esa puede ser una posibilidad, necesitaremos de mas información – dijo Dumbledore para luego mirar fijamente a Kreacher que en ese momento ingresaba al salón llevando una bandeja cargada de cervezas de mantequilla – creo que se en donde podremos encontrarla – luego dijo algo a Harry cuidando que el elfo no lo notara.

- Kreacher conoces esto? – dijo Harry mostrando el medallón.

El elfo muy asombrado dijo – oh! Harry Potter ha recuperado el medallón del amo Regullus! Pensar que tantas cosas han sido robadas de la ilustre casa de los Black.

- Tu sabes quien robo el medallón? – pregunto Harry.

El elfo no estaba de seguro de continuar hablando - Kreacher no…

- Kreacher desde este momento te ordeno total lealtad y colaboración a mi y a cada uno de los demás miembros de la orden – dijo Harry firmemente – entendido.

- Kreacher hará todo lo que el joven Potter ordene sin duda – respondió el elfo a regañadientes.

- Quien robo el medallón? – volvió a preguntar Harry.

- Fue ese sucio ladrón Mundungus, ese sujeto se ha dedicado a saquear la casa mientras estuvo desocupada, Kreacher lo ha visto.

- Te lo agradezco Kreacher.

- No crees que kreacher merece una recompensa Harry – intervino Hermione.

- Tienes razón Hermione, bien pensado, quiero decir… Kreacher ves esto? – Harry mostró el medallón al elfo – es para ti – Harry le tendió el medallón.

El elfo se veía muy emocionado – Oh! El medallón de mi amo Regullus! Kreacher como podrá agradecerle esto al joven Potter?!

- Solo recuerda lo que te dije hace un momento de sernos leales y colaborar con nosotros, pero sobre todo no quiero que vuelvas a llamar sangre sucia a Hermione, no utilices esos adjetivos.

Kreacher asintió mirando muy feliz el medallón – el amo Potter necesita alguna otra cosa?

- No Kreacher puedes retirarte – respondió Harry, el elfo hizo una leve reverencia y luego se dirigió a la cocina con el medallón en las manos.

- Probablemente Mundungus ya haya vendido el autentico medallón – sugirió Ron.

- De todos modos el podrá decirnos quien lo tiene – dijo Harry – debemos buscarlo, pero donde.

- El pasa las noches en la Cabeza de Cerdo, ahí hace sus ventas – respondió Lupin – será mejor ir ahora mismo.

- Bien… irán Harry, Ron, Dohriak, Marcus y Remus, los demás permanecerán haciendo guardia en el cuartel e investigando sobre los demás horrocruxes – indico Dumbledore.

Cuando estaban a punto de salir de la casa Hermione los detuvo para decir – tengan mucho cuidado por favor.

Harry sonrió a Hermione – descuida, volveremos pronto – dijo antes de salir.

Los cinco integrantes de la orden cubiertos por sus capas desaparecieron en la puerta de Grimauld Place para luego aparecer a unas cuadras de la Cabeza de cerdo.

- Es el – dijo Lupin señalando a un hombre cubierto por una capa gris sucia y rasgada luego de entrar al bar y reconocer inmediatamente a Mundungus.

Marcus empezó a caminar hacia Mundungus, Dohriak trato de evitarlo – no, espera…

Pero el no le hizo caso y se sentó en su mesa – estoy interesado en cierta mercancía… de calidad… unos amigos me dijeron que tu podrías ayudarme.

Los demás se sentaron en una mesa alejada pero vigilando lo que sucedía.

Mundungus lo miro desconfiado – Quien eres tu? – dijo en tono hostil.

- Alguien que puede recompensarte muy bien, estoy buscando una reliquia.

- No se a que te refieres, no te conozco, quienes son esos amigos que te hablaron de mi? que te dijeron? – Mundungus empezaba a lucir asustado.

- No creo que hagan falta presentaciones y lo que mis amigos me dijeron fue que tu podías ayudarme a encontrar una reliquia grabada con la marca de Salazar Slytherin – insistió Marcus tratando de averiguar si Mundungus aun tenía el medallón.

Mundungus abrió mucho los ojos, ahora estaba claramente asustado - no puedo ayudarte, te equivocaste de persona – Mundungus se paro para irse del bar.

- No creo haberme equivocado, se que tu puedes ayudarme y yo sabré recompensarte – Marcus también se paro y lo tomo de un brazo

- No… - Mundungus se soltó y salio del bar rápidamente.

Marcus y los demás salieron tras el, afuera la calle estaba oscura y solitaria.

- Y ahora en donde se metió! – bufo Ron.

- Porque hiciste eso?! – pregunto Dohriak a Marcus muy molesta.

- Intentaba averiguar si aun tiene el medallón, el los conoce a ellos pensé que si yo iba seria mas fácil – explico Marcus fastidiado.

- Lo arruinaste todo! – espeto Dohriak.

- Por favor dejen de pelear, creo que se fue por ahí – dijo Lupin señalando un callejón en el cual se alcanzaban a ver unas sombras.

Se dirigieron al lugar el cual estaba aun mas oscuro que la calle anterior, era dificultoso distinguir incluso a otras personas, pero entre las penumbras se logro distinguir la capa de Mundungus – Aquí esta! - Lupin lo tomo por los brazos.

Harry lo ilumino con su varita.

- Danos el medallón! – amenazo Dohriak mientras apuntaba su varita al cuello de Mundungus.

- Suéltenme! No se de que me hablan! – respondió aterrorizado.

- El medallón con la marca de Slytherin – dijo Harry.

- Claro que sabes! No me hagas perder la paciencia – continuo amenazando Dohriak.

- No… yo no se… auxilio! – grito Mundungus como dando una voz de alerta. Tres tipos surgieron de las sombras con las varitas listas para atacar, uno era falco y barbudo, el segundo era alto y de contextura mas desarrollada, y el tercero era de escasa cabellera aparentemente mayor a los dos anteriores, los tres traían las ropas gastadas, aspecto descuidado y apariencia de maleantes – suéltenme y no será necesario llegar a mayores.

Ron, Harry y Marcus sacaron sus varitas para hacerle frente a los atacantes.

- Ni lo suenes! No nos iremos sin el medallón – advirtió Lupin.

- No lo tengo!

- No te creo! – dijo Dohriak enterrando su varita en el cuello de Mundungus.

El atacante alto lanzo un hechizo no verbal a Dohriak provocando que ella cayera al suelo, esto provoco que los otros tres muchachos empezaran un duelo con los atacantes, en medio de la confusión Mundungus intento escapar pero Lupin saco su varita rápidamente y lo apunto. Dohriak volvió a ponerse de pie y lanzo un expeliarmus al mayor de los maleantes que le estaba dando problemas a Ron para luego dirigirse al alto que era el mas hábil y sostenía un duelo con Harry – Everte Statil! Harry consigue el medallón! – Dohriak ataco al maleante y este contesto con un hechizo no verbal y empezó un nuevo duelo con ella. Harry se dirigió hacia donde Mundungus y Lupin peleaban, atacando al primero ocasionalmente tratando de apoderarse de sus pertenencias en un momento de descuido. Luego de unos minutos Ron había caído inconsciente, entonces el maleante calvo se dirigió a atacar a Lupin, Harry intento ayudarlo, los cuatro mantenían una ardua lucha, hasta que Lupin fue alcanzado por un hechizo del maleante cayendo desmayado y fue ahí cuando Mundungus al ver la distracción de Harry lo ataco por la espalda haciendo que se debilitara, Marcus lo noto y empezó a intercalar sus ataques entre el maleante barbudo y Mundungus, mientras que el maleante alto ocupaba toda la atención de Dohriak. Los tres muchachos hacían sus máximos esfuerzos pero ahora eran superados en numero y Harry cada vez estaba mas débil.

- Avada ked… - Mundungus intento aprovechar la desatención de Harry debido a su debilidad.

- Expeliarmus! – pero Lupin que había despertado reunió todas sus fuerzas para lanzar un hechizo a Mundungus antes que lograra matar a Harry.

Dohriak había logrado derribar al maleante alto quien parecía estar atado con unas cuerdas invisibles, fue entonces cuando los otros dos maleantes se asustaron, ella se dirigió hacia Lupin y Harry para ayudarlos y lanzo un hechizo al hombre calvo que cayo al suelo y luego decidió desaparecerse, Dohriak apunto a Mundungus con su varita y este permaneció quieto, Marcus hizo lo mismo tomando al tipo barbudo por el cuello luego de aturdirlo.

- Por ultima vez danos el medallón o te matare en este momento y lo tomare yo – amenazo Dohriak a Mundungus con una atemorizante voz calmada, apuntándolo con su varita, con una mirada fija y penetrante.

Mundungus temblaba, estaba completamente aterrorizado, comprendió que ya no tenia escapatoria, cuidadosamente saco el medallón de dentro de su capa y se lo tendió.

- Harry tómalo y revísalo – indico ella sin dejar de apuntar.

Harry examino el medallón – es el autentico, solo… que no puedo abrirlo – dijo extrañado.

- Porque no lo puede abrir – pregunto molesta a Mundungus.

- No lo se! Yo tampoco he podido abrirlo, lo juro! – respondió inmediatamente, el miedo parecía haberle dado cierto brillo de sinceridad en el rostro.

- Esta bien Dohriak, debe tener que ver con… lo que es – trato de tranquilizarla Lupin.

El maleante que estaba amarrado parecía estar librándose de sus ataduras, lo que distrajo a Dohriak y Marcus quienes lanzaron hechizos para amarrarlo nuevamente, distracción que aprovecharon Mundungus y el hombre barbudo para desaparecer.

- Diablos! Se escaparon! – bufo Marcus.

- De todos modos aun queda este – respondió Dohriak señalando al tipo amarrado – debemos entregarlo a los aurores y el les dirá donde encontrar a sus amigos.

- Ustedes no pueden ir con los aurores, ellos harán preguntas – dijo Lupin asustado – además es urgente llevar a Ron al cuartel, necesita atención inmediata.

- No puedes ir solo Remus, estas muy débil – insistió Harry – iré contigo.

- Y como explicaremos que no estés en Hogwarts?

- Podemos decir que… que Mundungus robo unas cosas que herede de Sirius y por eso Dumbledore me dio permiso de salir de Hogwarts para ir a denunciarlo – Harry intentaba buscar una buena coartada, no quería que Lupin fuera solo, estaba bastante debilitado – Dohriak Marcus por favor lleven a Ron al cuartel.

- De acuerdo… pero no demoren – respondió Marcus, el y Dohriak desaparecieron.

En Grimauld Place todos continuaban investigando sobre los demás horrocruxes, Tonks y Kingsley habían sido enviados a cuidar Hogwarts luego que Ginny y Draco contaran sobre su reunión con Lucius.

- Si consiguen el medallón necesitaremos la espada – decía Dumbledore pensativo – no conozco ningún otro medio para destruirlo…

- La espada sigue oculta, en cuanto ellos traigan el medallón iré por ella – contesto Snape.

- Se están tardando, seguramente porque encontraron el medallón – suponía Luna como intentando dar ánimos.

- Si, ya se han tardado mucho… - Hermione no había podido estar tranquila ni concentrarse en nada desde que se fueron y sin darse cuenta Luna solo la había preocupado mas.

- Ese sucio ladrón, Mundungus, nunca anda solo, tiene unos horribles matones que lo acompañan, es un delincuente, un asesino.

- Oh no! Dios mío! – Kreacher incrementaba el nerviosismo de Hermione, quien miraba con horror y no dejaba de revisar el reloj.

- Kreacher ve a la cocina! Ellos regresaran pronto, además son muy hábiles y saben defenderse en caso lo necesiten – intervino Dumbledore.

Tras un crack aparecieron Dohriak y Marcus que traía cargando a Ron.

- El necesita ayuda – dijo Marcus depositando al inconsciente Ron en un sillón.

- Que le paso a mi hermano! – Ginny corrió a su encuentro.

Snape se acerco para darle de beber una poción, luego de la cual Ron empezó a moverse aun sin abrir los ojos – despertara en unos momentos.

- Unos tipos que protegían a Mundungus nos dieron problemas – dijo Dohriak.

- Donde están Harry y Remus? – pregunto Hermione preocupada – que les sucedió? Por que no vienen con ustedes?

- Ella capturo a uno de los tipos y ellos fueron a llevarlo con los aurores, están un poco debilitados por la pelea pero en general están bien – aclaro Marcus.

- Como te sientes? – pregunto Ginny a su hermano que había abierto los ojos pero no lograba decir nada.

- Será mejor que lo lleve a Hogwarts, Madame Pomfrey lo atenderá – dijo Dumbledore – Neville puedes ayudarme - Neville cargo a Ron y los tres salieron por la chimenea.

- Encontraron el medallón? – pregunto Draco muy ansioso.

- Si, lo tiene Harry – le respondió Dohriak

- Potter?! Pero no era mas seguro que lo trajeran ustedes de una vez, es necesario destruirlo – no se sabia que le molestaba mas a Draco, si el hecho de que no hayan traído el medallón aun o que lo tuviera Harry.

- Si tienes algún problema Draco, ve y quítaselo! así estarás mas tranquilo – dijo Dohriak molesta por la impertinencia de Draco, el muchacho se quedo callado mirándola fastidiado – callarte también es una buena opción.

- Porque tardan tanto? – Hermione seguía angustiada.

- Quiero ir a ver a mi hermano – a Ginny le preocupaba mucho el estado de Ron.

- No soporto este ambiente – bufo Dohriak saliendo hacia el pasillo.

- A donde vas? – pregunto Snape fastidiado.

- A dar una vuelta, de paso veo si nos han seguido – dijo Dohriak dirigiéndose hacia la ventana de la habitación contigua. Marcus la siguió hasta puerta desde donde pudo observar como la muchacha se transformaba en un cuervo y salía volando por la ventana, quedo asombrado.

- Ginny estoy seguro que Ron estará bien – decía George mientras Fred la abrazaba.

Luego de unos minutos llegaron Remus y Harry, inmediatamente después de verlo Hermione corrió a abrazarlo ante el asombro de muchos incluyendo el propio Harry – se encuentran bien? Porque tardaron tanto?

- Es que los aurores hacen muchas preguntas, suelen ser muy sofocantes – explico Lupin, luego miro alrededor – que bueno que Tonks no estuvo para escuchar eso – algunos rieron.

- Como esta Ron? – pregunto Harry preocupado.

- Despertó pero se lo llevaron a Hogwarts para que Madame Pomfrey lo atienda – dijo Fred.

- Potter traes el medallón – le pregunto Snape.

- Si – saco el medallón de su túnica y lo puso sobre la mesa.

En ese momento ingreso Dohriak al salón, había vuelto de su paseo.

- Nos siguieron? – pregunto Marcus.

- A nosotros no, pero a ellos si, hay un auror en la esquina de la calle.

- Como sabes que es un auror? – pregunto Lupin preocupado.

- Estudio conmigo en Hogwarts, se llama Thomas, Nynphadora lo debe conocer – respondió ella.

- Debemos ir a destruir el medallón – informo Snape.

- Primero necesitamos librarnos de Thomas… mmm podemos usar un distractor – propuso Bill.

- Es buena idea, yo podría…

- No creo que sea buena idea que tu intervengas Lupin, estas muy debilitado – Snape creía que Remus en lugar de ayudar podría arruinar la idea – Draco y la Srta. Weasley pueden aprovechar para mostrarnos su capacidad.

Ambos asintieron y se dirigieron a la puerta, antes de salir Ginny le dijo – Yo saldré primero y tu me seguirás, me entiendes?

- Si te entiendo – respondió Draco en señal de aprobación, para luego cubrirse totalmente con su capa.

Ginny salio rápidamente del cuartel y empezó a caminar por la vereda – Disculpe! - al llegar a la esquina fingió chocar con el auror para llamar su atención hacia ella y no permitir que el notara que Draco salía del mismo lugar que ella. Draco empezó a seguirla no muy de cerca y aparentemente cuidando de no ser visto, pero realmente al igual que Ginny buscaba llamar la atención del auror. Thomas que ya había prestado atención al ver que Ginny salía del mismo lugar al que habían entrado Remus y Harry cayo en la trampa y empezó a seguir a Draco, Ginny volteo entro por una calle estrecha desapareciendo en ella Draco entro por la misma calle, el auror estaba muy cerca de el, cuando se disponía a quitarle la capa de un jalón Ginny le lanzo un hechizo aturdidor y luego lo dejo totalmente dormido.

- Eres… muy rápida – Draco estaba sorprendido – como sabias que estaba tan cerca de mi?

- Soy muy observadora – dijo Ginny sonriendo.

- Si, realmente me impresionaste, me alegra no tenerte de enemiga.

- Te dije que era mejor que nos lleváramos bien – contesto Ginny a lo que Draco solo respondió sonriendo.

Ginny le dio una señal a Dohriak que había estado sobrevolando para avisar que ya estaba despejada la zona. Luego ni bien salieron del cuartel Snape tomo del brazo a Harry para desaparecer a ahí y aparecer en un cementerio.

- Donde estamos? – Harry empezaba a asustarse – que hacemos en un cementerio?

- Tranquilo Potter, no es el mismo cementerio en el que esta el padre del Señor Tenebroso – dijo Snape si inmutarse – en esta ocasión buscamos a otra persona…

- A quien?... espere… estamos en el valle de Godric? – pregunto Harry luego de leer un letrero.

- Así es.

- Que hacemos aquí? Acaso no íbamos a destruir el horrocrux? – Harry no entendía que hacían ahí.

- Sucede que solo conocemos una forma de destruir los horrocruxes, con la espada de Gryffindor, que se encuentra escondida aquí – explico Snape.

- Aquí?! Porque aquí?

- Si Potter aquí y no creo preciso tener que darte explicaciones – dijo mientras caminaba hacia una lapida, al llegar quito una falsa tapa que había detrás de ella.

Harry se acerco a la lapida ya le parecía extraño que escondieran la espada ahí pero luego de leerla quedo totalmente impresionado – mi madre! es la lapida de mi madre! Quien escondió la espada ahí?! Y porque lo hizo?!

- Yo la escondí y ya te dije que no estoy aquí para darte explicaciones sino para destruir el horrocrux, así que ya cálmate – dijo Snape sin exaltarse pero fastidiado, luego tomo la espada.

Harry aun estaba muy consternado pero entendía que luego podría hacer preguntas, saco el medallón y lo dejo sobre el suelo.

- Ten Potter, Dumbledore indico que tu lo hicieras – le dijo Snape tendiéndole la espada.

Harry tomo la espada y se dispuso a atravesar el horrocrux con ella cuando de salio una neblina que fue tomando la forma de los señores Weasley ensangrentados y tendidos en el suelo, Harry no entendía, era ver sus peores pesadillas reflejadas en esa imagen borrosa, se había quedado parado frente a la imagen sin moverse y el miedo lo empezaba a invadir, luego poco a poco la imagen empezó a cambiar, ahora era Hermione la que estaba ensangrentada y muerta, Harry ahora no podía creer lo que estaba viendo, si antes estaba asustado ahora estaba aterrorizado, las fuerzas empezaron a abandonarlo y sin darse cuenta soltó la espada y cayo de rodillas al suelo, ya no tenia control en lo que hacia simplemente estaba absorto en la imagen.

- Potter! – Snape había estado llamando a Harry intentando regresarlo a la realidad, pero había sido imposible, entonces cuando vio caer la espada en el suelo el la tomo y la empuño con dirección al horrocrux, en ese momento la imagen volvió a cambiar esta vez Marcus era alcanzado por un avada kedavra y a la vez se le veía al propio Snape desarmado, sin su varita y sin saber en absoluto que hacer, algo muy poco probable según la imagen que Harry tenia de Snape, ya que si bien tenia una personalidad insoportable su habilidad y talento con la magia eran indudables. Snape al ver la imagen abrió mucho los ojos, se podía ver la impresión reflejada en su rostro, pero a pesar de esto lejos de soltar la espada atravesó con ella el horrocrux destruyéndolo de un único y certero golpe, ante el asombro de Harry.

- Que fue lo que paso?!... No entiendo?! – Harry no se explicaba que había sucedido.

- Pensabas que el horrocrux iba a permitirnos destruirlo tan fácilmente Potter? – Snape ya sabia lo que sucedería y aun así había logrado afectarlo – el horrocrux te mostró tus peores miedos, quería aterrorizarte, paralizarte, impedir que lo destruyeras.

- Entonces… lo que vi… - Harry trataba de procesar toda la información recibida, pero aun estaba consternado como para pensar rápidamente.

- Eran tus peores miedos, no creo que haga falta aclararte que no era real, seria demasiado obvio incluso para ti Potter.

Harry había empezado a tranquilizarse e iba empezando a entender, un recuerdo reciente cruzo por su mente, si el horrocrux reflejaba el peor temor de quien intenta destruirlo entonces el peor miedo de Snape era que Marcus muriera y además no poder hacer nada para evitarlo, era obvio que el peor miedo de cualquier padre era que su hijo muriera, pero se trataba de Snape, y eso significaba que Snape realmente quería a su hijo y quería protegerlo, eso humanizaba a Snape, lo convertía en un hombre con sentimientos, definitivamente eso resultaba muy contradictorio con la imagen que habían tenido por siete años de Severus Snape. Pero luego pensaría en eso ahora había algo que no había podido olvidar, una imagen grabada en su mente que realmente lo inquietaba, Hermione, la idea de que algo pudiera sucederle lo atormentaba, aunque tratara de convencerse de que era lógico se trataba de su mejor amiga por siete años que era como su familia, había algo mas.

- Potter… Potter! – Snape había vuelta a esconder la espada y llamaba a Harry sin obtener respuesta.

Harry había quedado absorto en sus pensamientos – Que?... perdón, no lo escuche…

- Tenemos que regresar al cuarte, ya terminamos aquí – dijo Snape fastidiado por la actitud de Harry, primero lo había atiborrado con preguntas que no tenia intención de responder y mucho menos a Harry, luego había sido incapaz de destruir el horrocrux a pesar que Dumbledore había indicado que debía hacerlo, y por ultimo no le prestaba atención cuando hablaba.

Ambos caminaron hasta dirigirse a un jardín apartado de las lapidas y desaparecieron.


	5. Eventos inesperados

**Capítulo V : Eventos inesperados.**

- Tal vez seria mejor borrarle la memoria – sugirió Draco.

- No, seria sospechoso, además yo no se usar el hechizo desmemorizador… - Ginny trataba de cambiar la idea porque le fastidiaba no saber un hechizo que en ese momento les hubiera servido.

- A mi me parece que resultaría y no hay problema porque yo se el hechizo – Draco defendía su idea, después de casi ser atrapado por un auror necesitaba reivindicarse.

- Tu conoces ese hechizo? Obviamente no lo aprendiste en Hogwarts.

- Me lo enseño mi padre – respondió Draco fastidiado – es muy útil cuando eres mortífago.

- Me lo imagino – contesto Ginny frunciendo el ceño – tu debes conocer muy bien la magia oscura.

- Lamentablemente – a Draco le había costado muy caro ser mortífago por eso ahora no se enorgullecía de ello.

- Bueno… entonces a mi tampoco me gustaría tenerte como enemigo – dijo Ginny relajando la conversación, ya en una ocasión había vista contrariado a Malfoy por causa de su padre y no quería que volviera a suceder. Draco solo sonrió nuevamente. Ginny seguía preocupada por Ron y sin querer se había quedado largo rato mirando el suelo.

- Estas preocupada por Weasley? – Draco lo había notado.

- No se como estará, aunque había despertado no hablaba…

- El profesor Snape le dio una poción y nunca he visto que una poción suya falle, Weasley debes concentrarte en nuestra misión, no creo que debas preocuparte por… el otro Weasley – Draco se confundía al llamar a ambos por su apellido.

Ginny se sintió reconfortada al tomar en cuenta lo de la poción y sonrió al notar la confusión de Draco por los nombres - no te seria mas fácil llamarme Ginny.

- No te llamas Ginny.

- No, me llamo Ginebra, pero prefiero Ginny si no te molesta – dijo lo ultimo marcando el sarcasmo.

- Esta bien, entonces tu llámame Draco, es algo molesto que te llamen por el apellido, sobre todo cuando ya no te agrada – termino de decir en voz baja, mas para si mismo. Ginny había escuchado pero fingió que no. Continuaron conversando unos momentos hasta que vieron la señal de que Harry y Snape habían regresado al cuartel, entonces llevaron al auror a la esquina en la que había estado vigilando momentos antes y Draco le lanzo el hechizo desmemorizador, luego volvieron al cuartel.

Dentro de Grimauld Place todos ya estaban reunidos, no podían hacer nada mas por el momento y ya era muy tarde, debían regresar a Hogwarts.

Cuando llegaron al colegio todos tenían impresiones distintas sobre lo sucedido, era la primera vez que habían trabajado juntos como la orden del fénix, a pesar de que habían encontrado y destruido el horrocrux no todos estaban felices, algunos habían quedado con muchas interrogantes o inconformes.

Mientras iban por los pasillos de Hogwarts camino a sus habitaciones, Dohriak decidió que era hora de descargar su fastidio.

- Como se te ocurre hacer esa estupidez! – Dohriak ya se había controlado demasiado tiempo.

- Ya te dije que trataba de sacarle información – se explicaba Marcus con algo de tedio – pensé que seria mejor tratar primero por las buenas.

- Por las buenas?! – dijo Dohriak en tono fingido – terminamos en duelo y por poco perdemos el medallón, si vas a pensar piensa bien o mejor no pienses.

- Porque mi padre diga que debes cuidarme no creas que te voy a permitir que me regañes, así que mejor te controlas – dijo Marcus en tono amenazante.

- Si no lo hubieras asustado no hubiera llamado a sus guardaespaldas – Dohriak parecía no haberlo escuchado - parece que no te das cuenta de lo que pasa frente a tus narices, el tipo que entregaron a los aurores muy probablemente sea un mortífago!

- Que?! De donde sacas eso, Mundungus es un simple ladrón porque lo cuidaría un mortífago – Marcus pensaba que Dohriak estaba viendo peligro en todos lados.

- Ningún ladrón cualquiera pelea tan bien, realmente me costo trabajo vencerlo y si es una excelente pregunta porque un mortífago cuida a un simple ladrón que casualmente traía consigo un horrocrux.

- Sigo sin encontrarle sentido – Marcus seguía sin creer que los hechos tuvieran relación – lo que creo es que estas paranoica.

- Obviamente el análisis, las estrategias y ese tipo de cosas no se te dan – dijo mirándolo despectivamente – es increíble que seas hijo de Severus – termino de decir ya encaminándose hacia las mazmorras.

- Pajarraca insoportable – bufo Marcus para si mismo viéndola alejarse.

Todos se fueron a dormir con mucho cuidado de no ser vistos. Al día siguiente después del desayuno Harry, Hermione y Ginny fueron a ver a Ron a la enfermería.

- Hola Ron! – Ginny saludo efusivamente a su hermano, abrazándolo.

- Hola – Ron contesto en tono inexpresivo y apenas correspondiéndole el abrazo.

- Haz dormido bien? – pregunto Hermione.

- Si – Ron mantenía el mismo tono y apenas miraba a sus amigos y a su hermana.

- Te sientes mejor? – Harry seguía preocupado, pero estaba mas aliviado de verlo despierto y conciente.

- Si – Ron ahora no solo tenía un tono de voz hostil sino también el gesto endurecido.

- Se puede saber que te pasa?! – Ginny se empezaba a enojar, ella había ido a visitar a su hermano muy preocupada y con la mejor intención mientras que el solo le ponía mala cara y contestaba mal.

- Termine con Lavender.

- Que paso? Porque? – Ginny estaba extrañada.

- Vino hoy muy temprano y empezó a hablar como cotorra, gritaba, preguntaba, regañaba y no se callaba ni siquiera para respirar, no la soportaba mas!

- Seguramente estaba preocupada – lo tranquilizaba Hermione.

- Es una histérica! No quiero volver a verla! – ahora Ron era el histérico.

- Bueno sinceramente Lavender es algo temperamental, si realmente ya no quieres nada con ella pronto encontraras a alguien mas – Harry le daba ánimos.

- No! Definitivamente no quiero saber de ninguna mujer en un buen tiempo, no quiero mas problemas.

- Bueno, ya paso, cambia ese humor que no te ayuda en tu recuperación – le decía Ginny.

- Madame Pomfrey dice que solo debo tomar una poción mas y luego podré irme, ya estoy aburrido de estar aquí.

En ese momento entro en la enfermería Draco Malfoy con unos frascos en sus manos – Madame Pomfrey el profesor Snape le manda esto – le entrego los frascos a la enfermera.

- Ay no! Estas no son las pociones que le pedí – bufaba la mujer.

- Quiere que yo…

- No, déjalo iré yo – Draco trato de decir algo pero Madame Pomfrey lo interrumpió y salio de la enfermería en dirección a las mazmorras.

- Draco! – luego de asegurarse que no hubiera nadie mas en la enfermería Ginny lo llamo.

- Que pasa Ginny? – respondió Draco despreocupado acercándose un poco a donde se encontraba ella pero con cuidado de no acercase mucho a Harry, Hermione o Ron.

Ginny termino de acortar la distancia parándose frente a el – necesito que me avises la próxima vez que tengas una reunión con los mortífagos.

- Para que? Piensas seguirnos, seria muy peligroso para ti y para mi – Draco sabia que no se podían arriesgar con los mortífagos y mucho menos con Lucius.

- Tu solo avísame, se que es peligroso pero sabes que tengo mis recursos – dijo Ginny sonriendo de lado.

- Esta bien, nos vemos luego – dijo Draco para luego salir de la enfermería.

- Como así ahora llamas por su nombre al hurón?! – Ron retomaba su mal humor pero esta vez con un nuevo motivo.

- Que tiene de malo? – pregunto Ginny también fastidiada, pero era una pregunta de la cual no esperaba respuesta.

- Que tiene de malo?! Que tiene de bueno dirás?! – Ron estaba mas enojado que antes.

- Aparentemente ustedes no tienen problema en trabajar juntos – Hermione estaba asombrada luego de haber visto a Malfoy hablando con Ginny como si fuera una Slytherin.

- Realmente no, a cambiado mucho, es una persona bastante tratable – Ginny luego de notar que Harry había endurecido el rostro encontró una forma de llamar su atención.

- No creo que te debas confiar Ginny, Malfoy es…

- Harry creo que yo se mejor que tu como es Draco – dijo acentuando la ultima palabra.

- No es posible Ginebra! – Ron había quedado pasmado del enojo y no encontraba argumentos para rebatirle a Ginny, solo estaba muy enojado.

- Bueno tengo mucho que hacer, los veo luego – Ginny no quería escuchar mas a su hermano y ya había logrado lo que quería con Harry así que salio de la enfermería.

- Se esta arriesgando – decía Harry aun contrariado.

- Se esta metiendo en la boca del lobo! – Ron seguía histérico.

- Creo que están exagerando, no creo que Dumbledore aceptara a Malfoy en la orden y lo pusiera a trabajar con Ginny si fuera peligroso – Hermione trataba de calmarlos, pero ambos seguían necios en su opinión.

Después de un rato llego Madame Pomfrey y le administro la poción a Ron, luego el pudo irse a clases.

Por la noche a un castillo alejado de la ciudad llegaba un muchacho cubierto por una mascara y una capa, entro en un amplio salón en donde otros mortífagos lo esperaban.

- Que novedades hay en Hogwarts? – el primero en hablar fue Lucius Malfoy.

El muchacho luego de quitarse los objetos que lo cubrían hablo – han asignado un tutor a cada casa, para que nos den clases extra de Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras y también para que nos vigilen – dijo lo ultimo con fastidio.

- Y también han aumentado la seguridad del colegio, no es así – dijo Bellatrix Lestrange sarcásticamente.

- Si hay dos aurores que cuidan el castillo, una es Nynphadora Tonks que también es tutora de Hufflepuff y el otro es Kingsley Shacklebolt.

Lucius sonrió de forma burlona como quitando importancia al hecho luego de conocer a los aurores implicados.

Pero Bellatrix necesitaba saber mas, había algo que aun rondaba su cabeza – cuales son los demás tutores?

- El tutor de Gryffindor es Bill Weasley – dijo con desprecio – a los otros dos no los conozco, la tutora de Slytherin se llama Dohriak dicen pertenecía a nuestra casa cuando estudio en Hogwarts y el tutor de Ravenclaw se llama Marcus y dicen que estudio en el extranjero, parece que es estadounidense.

- Cuales son sus nombres completos? – hablo por primera vez Rodolphus al notar el detalle en sus nombres.

- No lo se, nadie lo sabe… - respondió el muchacho confundido.

- Supongo que Dumbledore debe saberlo, pero si no lo ha dicho es que hay algo que ocultan esos dos – concluyo Lucius.

- El muchacho, que edad tiene? como es? – pregunto ansiosa Bellatrix.

- Debe tener 20 años o algo así… - hizo una breve descripción del físico de Marcus para luego dar unas apreciaciones personales - …es algo maleducado y bastante tosco, digamos que tiene las propias costumbres norteamericanas y un carácter algo histérico – claramente al muchacho Marcus no le cayo en gracia.

Bellatrix escuchaba atentamente, como queriendo leer entre líneas – y solo sabes que se llama Marcus, no hay nada mas que sepas sobre el? – preguntaba desesperada por saber.

- Tuvo un altercado con su hijo señor, el se estaba peleando con Neville Longbottom, los regaño y creo que se los llevo a detención. Pero además de eso no hay nada extraño en su comportamiento.

Lucius escucho sin dar importancia – y ella?

- Es bastante buena en Defensa Contra las Artes Oscuras… - de ella también dio una rápida descripción física – es altanera, muy estricta en sus clases, tiene un estilo muy parecido al profesor Snape, se lleva bien con el…

- Que tan bien? – pregunto Lucius mordazmente.

- Bueno la he visto salir algunas veces de su despacho y conversar con ella, el profesor Snape es bastante reservado, es raro que se comporte así con alguien que no sea el profesor Dumbledore – dijo el muchacho haciendo memoria y prácticamente pensando en voz alta.

- Y el? Como es su actitud con Severus? – Bellatrix volvió a preguntar ansiosa.

- No los he visto hablar mas allá de saludos, supongo que no se conocen.

- Bien, sigue manteniéndote oculto, no quiero que nadie te descubra ni mi hijo, ni Zabini, ni Severus, y continua vigilando… también seria interesante que averigües que tan fuerte es tu tutora, ahora regresa a Hogwarts – Lucius era el encargado de dar las ordenes. El muchacho volvió a cubrirse con la mascara y la capa y salio del salón cerrando las puertas tras de si.

- Dohriak… recuerdas ese apellido Lucius? – pregunto Rodolphus

- Si, hace mucho que no lo escuchaba…

- De que están hablando? – pregunto Bellatrix sintiéndose ajena a la conversación.

- Dohriak es el apellido de una conocida y muy antigua familia de sangre pura y fiel a la causa del Señor Tenebroso en sus inicios, pero hace mucho que nadie sabe nada de ningún mago o bruja de esa familia, se cree que todos murieron durante la primera guerra – respondió Rodolphus a su esposa.

- Y según dijo estudio en Hogwarts… y se lleva muy bien con Severus – Lucius resaltaba la información obtenida – que interesante, hemos estado buscando a un muchacho cuando probablemente se trate de una muchacha…

- No lo creo – dijo tajantemente Bellatrix – ese muchacho, Marcus, porque Dumbledore oculta su apellido, además su apariencia en cierto modo coincide, y haberlo llevado a vivir a Estados Unidos hubiera sido muy astuto de su parte, nos mantuvo buscando en Europa pero no se nos ocurrió América.

- Y como explicas el acercamiento de esa muchacha con el, eso es muy extraño, es como si se conocieran desde antes que ella llegara a Hogwarts – aclaraba Lucius.

- Que tan confiable es la información que dieron Bella? – preguntaba Rodolphus, aparentemente el veía la situación de manera mas objetiva.

- Muy confiable! Por eso digo que es el muchacho, además si dices que esa muchacha se apellida Dohriak la descarta totalmente.

- Podría ser el apellido de su madre o para despistar – Lucius no abandonaba su idea – de cualquier modo los tendremos vigilados a ambos, ahora podemos estar seguros que se trata de uno de ellos.

- En el caso que ella fuera una descendiente de los Dohriak, es raro que no sea mortífago, eso también debemos averiguar – sentenció Rodolphus.

Al día siguiente por la tarde tenían clases de DCAO con sus tutores, esta vez coincidentemente todas las casas tenían clases a la misma hora. Tonks y Marcus caminaban en dirección a los jardines.

- Me hubiera gustado ir con ustedes a buscar el medallón – decía Tonks

- Estoy seguro que nos hubieras sido de mucha ayuda, pero probablemente ahora tendrías que aguantar los regaños de Dohriak, igual que yo… - a Marcus se le endureció el rostro, siempre había vivido sin rendirle cuentas a nadie y ahora era regañado a cada momento y encima por alguien que le recuerda tanto a su padre.

A Tonks le desagrado recordar a su enemiga de la infancia – no deberías permitírselo – Marcus se mantuvo en silencio, Tonks sonrió darse cuenta de algo – te das cuenta que siempre terminamos hablando ella?, que curioso… - se quedo pensando en lo que acababa de decir.

- Siempre fue así? Tiene un carácter que parece que estuviera peleada con el mundo – Marcus pensaba que de cierto modo no tenia sentido que una mujer tan joven tuviera esa actitud.

- Bueno es una Slytherin, ellos por naturaleza se creen la octava maravilla del mundo, pero conforme fue creciendo se acentuó, supongo que la influencia de Snape también contribuyo… discúlpame yo no quise decir – Tonks había sido algo torpe al responder la pregunta, pero como la mayoría de las veces cuando lo noto ya era tarde.

- No te preocupes, estoy consciente de cómo es mi padre… - el endureció el rostro, a Marcus no le molestaba que hablen acerca de la personalidad de Snape, pero si le molestaba que el hombre que le dio la vida tenga esas características – pero cambiando de tema será interesante dictar la clase a todas las casas juntas.

- Si! – Tonks volvió a relajarse – solo faltan Bill y… aj! Ahí viene – Tonks había visto salir del castillo a Dohriak seguida por Malfoy, Crabe, Goyle y algunos Slytherins.

Ella camino seguida por sus alumnos hasta el jardín donde se reunió con los demás tutores – Bill aun no llega? – pregunto fastidiada.

- Aun no es la hora – le aclaro Tonks en el mismo tono hostil.

Unos minutos después llegaron el resto de los Slytherins, algunos alumnos de Ravenclaw incluidas Cho que había sido la primera de su casa en llegar y Luna que llego junto con Neville y algunos Gryffindor, luego llegaron Ron, Harry y Hermione junto con otros Gryffindor, muy pocos Hufflepuff, pero Bill aun no llegaba.

- Ahora ya es la hora y tengo que retrasar mi clase porque Bill y la mayoría de tus alumnos no llegan – dijo enojada Dohriak.

- Bill llegara en cualquier momento y si mis alumnos no llegan no es problema tuyo sino mío – contestaba Tonks tratando de no exaltarse demasiado frente a los alumnos.

- Porque no dejas de estar fastidiando a alguien al menos por un segundo Dohriak – Marcus la enfrento.

Dohriak lo miro fastidiada pero no tenia intención de pelearse con el para luego ganarse los regaños de Severus - Naturalmente los alumnos reflejan a los profesores, y los tuyos están dejando mucho que desear – dijo con un gesto de desprecio para luego dar media vuelta y caminar hacia un lado del jardín seguida por sus alumnos – no vamos a seguir perdiendo el tiempo, quiero que formen parejas y practiquen los ataques que vimos en la ultima clase.

- Es insoportable! Porque nuevamente soy castigada con su presencia – decía Tonks enojada, creía que no podría seguir conteniéndose – Zacharias! Que pasa con los demás?! Porque no han llegado aun?!

- No lo se – respondió el muchacho sorprendido por la actitud de Tonks.

Luego de un par de minutos llego Bill seguido por los demás Hufflepuff y Gryffindor – disculpen la demora pero tuve a estos alumnos en detención.

- Gracias por avisarme Bill – dijo Tonks en tono sarcástico y bastante enojada – por tu culpa me acabo de ganar los amables comentarios de esa… – dijo señalando a Dohriak conteniendo el improperio que quería pronunciar.

- Lo siento mucho Tonks, no pensé que demoraría tanto – miro su reloj para comprobar la hora – se que de cualquier forma es una tardanza pero solo he demorado quince minutos.

- Con Dohriak esos quince minutos se convirtieron en siglos, y unos muy molestos – aclaro Marcus.

Dohriak al ver que Bill ya había llegado se acerco con sus alumnos – si cada vez que tenga que dictar mis clases con ustedes van a existir este tipo de irresponsabilidades preferiría prescindir de ellas.

- No volverá a ocurrir – dijo Bill.

- Será mejor empezar con la clase – dijo Marcus antes de que empezara de nuevo una pelea – como se han podido dar cuenta esta clase la tomaran las cuatro casas juntas – empezó a decir dirigiéndose a los alumnos.

- Hoy practicaremos duelos – continuo explicando Bill – obviamente sus oponentes serán de una casa distinta a la suya, esperamos que ustedes muestren su mayor esfuerzo en su desempeño. Bien – reviso el papel donde estaban escritas las calificaciones de los alumnos – parece que las calificaciones mas altas son de Slytherin y Gryffindor – mostró una sonrisa muy amplia – felicitaciones! Entonces ustedes se enfrentaran primero, pero antes tendrán una breve demostración.

Dohriak y Tonks eran las encargadas, ambas era las expertas en la materia y por eso fueron designadas, Dohriak paso al frente, pero cuando Tonks procedía a hacer lo mismo Marcus la tomo por el brazo y le dijo al oído – por favor deja que yo me encargue de esto, tengo una cuenta pendiente que me interesa saldar – Tonks lo miro extrañada pero le cedió su lugar, Marcus aun recordaba lo sucedido en Grimauld Place el día que se conocieron y pensaba que ahora conociendo su forma de pelear y siendo mas precavido podría desquitarse ganándole en publico. A Dohriak levanto una de las cejas mostrando la sorpresa que le producía el cambio, pero luego sonrió de lado dejando ver un gesto de superioridad y aceptando a su nuevo contrincante con el que creía tener la victoria asegurada. Ambos hicieron el saludo, caminaron unos pasos y tomaron sus posiciones para empezar el duelo.

El duelo empezó muy parejo, para sorpresa de Dohriak Marcus había parado todos sus ataques e incluso le lanzaba unos muy buenos a ella que lograba detener pero esta vez con dificultad, ahora ella empezaba a tomar en cuenta que podía haber heredado algunas habilidades de su padre. Los Slytherin miraban el duelo muy entretenidos a pesar que ahora veían que Marcus también era buen mago conocían a su tutora y consideraban el duelo ganado de antemano, Draco estaba ansioso por ver el momento en que Dohriak dejara en ridículo a Marcus, aun recordaba cuando lo regañó y desde ese momento le tenia antipatía e igual que los demás lo consideraba muy distinto a Severus Snape pero en este caso eso era un defecto, los Gryffindor estaban atentos tomando el duelo como una demostración, pero Hermione recordando lo que había visto días atrás volvió a asustarse, en cambio Ron y Harry analizaban a ambos, la forma de pelear de Dohriak hacia notar sus grandes conocimientos e increíble habilidad obtenida por el entrenamiento mientras que Marcus dejaba relucir la fuerza de su magia y el talento heredado de su padre, en Hufflepuff se mostraban indiferentes ya que no los conocían mas allá de Hogwarts, por ultimo en Ravenclaw, la casa a la que ahora el pertenecía, miraban expectantes viendo por primera vez pelear en serio a su tutor, Cho gritaba en cada acierto como si estuviera frente a un partido de quidich mientras que Luna reía al verla.

Todo transcurría normalmente, conservando los límites de una demostración pero teniendo en cuenta sus problemas personales, hasta que una luz verde apareció en medio de Dohriak y Marcus impactando en el pecho de este ultimo provocando que cayera inconsciente. Todos quedaron impresionados sin saber porque Dohriak lanzo un hechizo tan fuerte a Marcus cuando habían estado manteniendo una contienda moderada hasta el momento.

Dohriak por primera vez había quedado pasmada de la impresión, se encontraba parada totalmente quieta con los ojos muy abiertos y la vista fija en el cuerpo inmóvil de Marcus, dentro de ella empezaba a emerger una sensación que no le gustaba y siempre se preocupaba en controlar, era miedo profundo.

En ese momento Tonks se arrodillo al costado de Marcus para verificar su estado, pero al acercarse noto algo que la asusto aun mas – No puede ser… no respira… - dijo lo ultimo casi en un susurro, pero en medio del silencio sepulcral en el que se encontraban fue percibido por muchos de los presentes.

Al escuchar las palabras de Tonks Dohriak salio del trance en el que se encontraba, muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza en ese momento pero había una que estaba muy clara, empuñó fuertemente su varita y se giro hacia sus alumnos – Quien?! Quien fue el autor del hechizo?! Díganlo en este momento o todos lo lamentaran! – Dohriak no había lanzado el hechizo y necesitaba saber quien era el culpable del estado en que Marcus se encontraba y descargar toda su furia sobre el, estaba perdiendo el control del que siempre hacia gala. Todos los Slytherin permanecían callados y desconcertados por la actitud de su tutora, pero ese silencio solo la alteraba mas – Hablen! Hablen o los obligare a hacerlo – sus gritos pasaban a convertirse en una voz firme y amenazante.

Draco entendió la actitud de Dohriak, si ella no había lanzado el hechizo y sabiendo que habían mortífagos en Slytherin ellos eran los principales sospechosos, miro de reojo a Zabini y noto que estaba tan desconcertado como todos y su varita continuaba dentro de su túnica, a Draco le preocupaba la reacción de Dohriak, ella no era de las personas que hablan por gusto, pero cuando iba a decir algo Bill lo interrumpió.

- Esta vivo! Pero su respiración es muy débil, debemos llevarlo a la enfermería, rápido! – con ayuda de Neville que era bastante alto y grueso lograron cargarlo y llevarlo a la enfermería.

Tonks envió a todos lo alumnos a la sus salas comunes excepto a los Slytherin, Dohriak aun estaba muy molesta y no pensaba contradecirla, Tonks luego se dirigió al despacho del director para informar la situación y que el se encargara de hablar con Snape ya que ella no se atrevía a hacerlo.

- … ahora lo esta atendiendo Madame Pompfrey… pero aun no hemos hablado con el profesor Snape pensamos que usted podría… - Tonks termino de poner al tanto de la situación a Dumbledore y le dirigió una mirada suplicante.

- Claro, la entiendo, no se preocupe yo me encargare de eso, pero dígame entonces no saben quien lo hirió? – Dumbledore sabia que este no era un ataque cualquiera.

- No señor, al principio yo pensé que había sido Dohriak por la reacción que tuvo quedo claro que no fue ella, yo la he visto enojada muchas veces pero ahora estaba descontrolada, ella no suele ser así, supongo que se asusto igual que todos, pensamos que había muerto se veía muy mal – Tonks aun estaba consternada y ahora recordando lo sucedido le pareció muy extraña la reacción de Dohriak.

- Donde esta ella?

- Aun esta en el jardín interrogando a sus alumnos, ya esta mas calmada pero aun esta muy enojada.

- Donde están los demás alumnos?

- Los envié a sus salas comunes.

- Bien, por favor encárguese de vigilarlos por favor, deben estar inquietos – Dumbledore ya tenia una idea mas clara de lo sucedido, pero aun tenia que averiguar algunas cosas.

El director golpeo un par de veces la puerta del despacho de Snape y luego de obtener una respuesta positiva, ingreso en la habitación, se paro frente al escritorio detrás del cual hace unos minutos se encontraba sentado Snape pero ahora se estaba de pie esperando que el director le expusiera el motivo de su visita, Dumbledore lo miro por encima de sus anteojos de media luna y respiro profundo para luego empezar a hablar – Severus tenias razón, los mortífagos te están ocultando cosas.

- La situación se complica, no tenemos mucho tiempo – Snape veía la preocupación en el rostro del anciano, lo que le hacia pensar había algo mas – que ha sucedido?

- Nos han atacado, durante la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, con las cuatro casas y los cuatro tutores presentes – Dumbledore notaba que el momento había sido elegido estratégicamente para causar confusión.

- Que clase de ataque? – Snape no pensaba que pudiera tratarse de nada grave considerando que el director del colegio estaba conversando con el en ese momento.

- Un hechizo desconocido de un autor también desconocido que dejo en estado delicado a su victima – Dumbledore aun no quería revelar la identidad de la victima para poder analizar primero la situación – Dohriak pensó que podía tratarse de un Slytherin, ahora esta interrogándolos.

- Sabemos que Draco Malfoy y Blaise Zabini son mortífagos pero podrían haber mas – el mismo Snape le había dicho a Dohriak que mantuviera vigilados a los Slytherin por posibles mortífagos, era poco probable que en un momento como ese en el que la guerra estaba tan cerca solo hubieran dos mortífagos en Slytherin.

- Quienes consideras que podrían haberse unido a Voldemort? – pregunto Dumbledore pues la identidad de los mortífagos siempre se cuidaba para mantener en secreto.

Snape pensó durante unos momentos para luego aclarar sus ideas – dentro de los mortífagos mas allegados al Señor Tenebroso se encuentran Nott, Crabbe y Goyle es posible que sus hijos también sean fieles a la causa.

- Bien, habrá que interrogarlos y vigilar al resto muy de cerca, tampoco podemos descartar totalmente al resto de las casas, luego debemos encargarnos de eso nosotros, Dohriak ahora tiene mucha presión sobre ella – el rostro de Dumbledore dejo notar la preocupación.

- Ella esta preparada para enfrentar este tipo de eventualidades – Snape sabia bien que Dohriak era una mujer muy capas y pensaba que Dumbledore estaba subestimándola.

- No creo que este sea su mejor momento Severus, ella estaba en una demostración de duelo con la victima en el momento del ataque… al ver la situación aparentemente se descontrolo y enfrento de manera muy violenta a sus alumnos, ahora esta mas tranquila pero seria bueno hablar con ella – Dumbledore conocía las habilidades de Dohriak pero también estaba consciente que era un ser humano con debilidades como todos y no quería que resultara lastimada.

Snape se fastidio al enterarse que Dohriak no había respondido como debía, desvió la mirada enojado, no podía creer que realmente estaban hablando de Dohriak.

- Hay algo mas que debes saber… - Dumbledore pensó que ya había prolongado demasiado la conversación y debía decirle a Snape sobre el estado de su hijo.

Snape acentuaba su enojo, probablemente se trataría de alguna tontería ocasionada por el desatino de Dohriak.

- Quien recibió el ataque, que por cierto ya esta siendo atendido por Madame Pompfrey, fue Marcus – le terminó de informar Dumbledore.

Snape hasta el momento no le había dado importancia a la identidad de la victima, el sabia perfectamente que su hijo estaba en peligro y fue por eso que insistió tanto en que regresara a Londres y estuviera bajo protección, y ahora veía que estaba en lo cierto, el había sido atacado dentro del castillo y rodeado de muchos magos capaces, pero una idea cruzo por su mente Dumbledore le había dicho anteriormente en la conversación que el estado de la victima era delicado, sintió como si cayera un peso muy grande sobre pecho y tenia los ojos muy abiertos, estaba claramente asustado, acaso la imagen que el horrocrux le mostró días atrás podía convertirse en realidad – Donde esta? – recobro intempestivamente la consciencia, esta vez el no iba a quedarse de brazos cruzados.

- En la enfermería – Dumbledore trataba de descifrar la reacción de Snape, pero el era un hombre muy reservado que jamás mostraba sus sentimientos frente a los demás.

- Voy a verlo – Snape salió de su despacho sin perder la compostura pero dándose prisa y siendo seguido por Dumbledore que no se atrevió a decir nada durante el camino.

Ya era de noche y en la sala común de Gryffindor los que permanecían despiertos comentaban lo sucedido en la clase de Defensa contra las artes oscuras, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville y Ginny le daban mas importancia al hecho, ellos al pertenecer a la orden sabían del peligro que Marcus corría.

- Realmente fue atemorizante la forma en que Dohriak les grito a los Slytherin, quiero decir son de su casa y yo pensé que en cualquier momento iba a lanzarles un cruccio – a Ron siempre ella siempre le inspiro desconfianza pero ahora también lo asustaba.

- Entienden ahora porque me asuste tanto cuando la vi pelear con Marcus – Hermione consideraba la posibilidad que Dohriak no estuviera en sus cabales.

- Aunque no vimos que la luz saliera de su varita yo pensé que ella había lanzado el hechizo, pero luego su reacción, parecía muy asustada y enojada – Neville no entendía bien que pudo haber pasado.

- Esta claro que no fue ella, por eso se asusto, pero nosotros sabemos que existe un motivo para que ataquen a Marcus y seguramente fue por eso que ella se volvió contra su casa – Ginny tenia el rostro serio, pensaba que Draco podía estar involucrado en eso.

- Quieres decir que pudo haber sido un mortífago, crees que Dohriak pensó que pudieron haber sido Malfoy o Zabini y por eso los enfrento – Hermione pensaba que a lo mejor Ginny podía saber algo, ahora que ella se llevaba mejor con Malfoy pudo haberle dicho algo.

- Malfoy, como siempre involucrado en esta clase de asuntos, ahora entiendes lo que te decía – Ron trataba de hacer entender a Ginny que el tenia razón, ella solo se limitaba a desviar la mirada, también estaba asustada.

- Bueno tengo sueño, me voy a dormir, vienen? – Neville les pregunto a Ron y Harry.

- Si, yo también estoy cansado, piensa en lo que dije Ginny – Ron pensaba que era el mejor momento para que su hermana se diera cuenta de las cosas, ella no le respondió solo se dirigió hacia el dormitorio de las chicas.

- Hermione, no vas a ir a dormir? ya es tarde – Harry vio que Hermione sacaba unos pergaminos y libros de su mochila para hacer algunas tareas.

- Solo voy a terminar unas cosas que deje inconclusas, de cualquier forma no tengo sueño – ella le respondió con una sonrisa apagada – Que duermas bien.

- Gracias, no te desveles mucho – Harry subió al dormitorio de los chicos, el desde hacia mucho rato había permanecido callado, simplemente escuchaba lo que los demás decían mientras recordaba la sensación que tuvo cuando el horrocrux lo asusto y pensaba, que hubiera sucedido si hubiera sido Hermione quien recibió el ataque, y el jamás habría hablado con ella sobre sus sentimientos, siempre por miedo y por falta de decisión, aunque tal vez el miedo de perder la oportunidad de estar junto ella era mas fuerte, pero como estar seguro si era correcto decirle, a lo mejor ella solo lo veía como un amigo o peor aun como un hermano. Harry tenía que encontrar una forma de averiguar lo que sentía Hermione y tal vez estaba mas cerca de el de lo que pensaba, entonces tomo una decisión. Mientras pensaba se había acostado en su cama y habían apagado las luces, con cuidado de no despertar a nadie se levanto de su cama y busco en su baúl iluminado por su varita un pequeño frasco que contenía una poción que hace mucho tiempo no usaba, Felix Felicis. El solo quería que Hermione fuera totalmente sincera en relación a sus sentimientos hacia el, bebió un trago de la poción y volvió a guardarla, espero unos momentos tratando de darse valor y pensado en como abordar a su hasta ahora amiga, salio de la habitación cuidadosamente y bajo las escaleras, seguramente Hermione aun estaba haciendo sus tareas en la sala común en efecto ahí se encontraba dando un leve bostezo- Que pasa Harry no puedes dormir – le pregunto Hermione cuando lo vio en pijama.

- Si… es solo que… - dijo mientras se acercaba y tomaba asiento junto a ella – debes estar muy cansada – continuó.

- Un poco – en ese momento Hermione se sintió sumamente cansada.

- Quería preguntarte algo – la voz de Harry parecía arrullarla, al notar el efecto adormecedor que causaba en Hermione prosiguió - Hermione tu y yo somos amigos hace mucho tiempo… no es así – Harry no sabia exactamente que decir y se aclaraba la voz muy seguido, esta conversación a pesar de haber tomado la poción seguía siendo muy complicada.

- Si, claro, desde que nos conocimos – Hermione recordaba el día en que se conocieron en el tren y todas las veces que uno había arriesgado la vida por el otro, aunque ahora no sabia si era correcto definirlo como amistad.

- Entonces me ves como un hermano? – Harry pensó que tal vez se había adelantado al hacer esa pregunta, quizá se había equivocado.

Hermione estaba algo confundida, porque Harry le estaba preguntando eso – eh… a que te refieres Harry?... – no sabia que contestar.

- Quiero decir si me quieres como a un hermano? – Harry había querido arreglar el error que había cometido con la pregunta anterior pero al parecer lo había empeorado, de cualquier forma ya no había vuelta atrás, debía continuar con lo que empezó.

Hermione decía entre bostezos - Eh… Harry yo… - parecía que las palabras huían de Hermione, ella quería mucho a Harry pero no precisamente como a un hermano.

- Hermione solo se sincera… - Harry quería obtener una respuesta, ahora que por fin había tomado valor quería aclarar las cosas de una buena vez.

Hermione estaba muy nerviosa, quería contestar algo pero no sabia que decir – Eh Harry yo… yo realmente te quiero mucho pero no como a un… - no podía creer lo que estaba diciendo, acaso se atrevería a decirle lo que sentía por el, sentía como si la estuvieran sacudiendo para despertarla, pero nuevamente volvió a caer en sopor - …yo no te veo como a un hermano, quiero decir… - ahora si estaba segura que había hablado de mas y no entendía porque, simplemente las palabras salían de su boca sin darse cuenta.

Harry empezaba a sonreír, no solo había obtenido una respuesta sino una muy alentadora, y la reacción nerviosa de Hermione se lo corroboraba.

Hermione se sentía verdaderamente agotada y necesitaba salir de ahí, empezó a recoger sus cosas torpemente, entonces Harry la detuvo – espera… – Harry sentía que se le hacia un nudo en la garganta, no sabia si podría reunir todo el valor necesario y en voz entrecortada le dijo – yo también debo ser sincero contigo, no quisiera perder nunca tu amistad pero se que no me perdonaría jamás si no hago algo de una vez por todas – Harry empezaba a titubear – me comprendes?

Hermione lo miraba desconcertada.

Harry continuo – Mis… nuestro sentimientos… tu me entiendes verdad?

Hermione sintió que su somnolencia la abandonaba de pronto, su corazón latía fuertemente y con las mejillas sonrojadas respondió – eso creo…

Harry inmóvil por la emoción – acércate por favor…

- Por que no te acercas tú – respondió Hermione nerviosamente, con su habitual tono de reproche.

Harry tomo una de sus manos para atraerla hacia el, pero ella lejos de ceder lo jalo hacia si, terminando unidos en un beso.


	6. Plan Lestrange

**Capítulo VI :**

En la enfermería Madame Pompfrey había estado atendiendo cuidadosamente a Marcus, en un principio no sabían lo que le sucedía, pero luego de revisarlo en varias ocasiones con la ayuda de Dumbledore y Snape habían llegado a la conclusión que su estado se debía a una baja severa en su magia causado por un hechizo de magia oscura, le habían estado administrando unas pociones muy extrañas elaboradas por Snape pero aun así no despertaría hasta el día siguiente como mínimo, estaba muy débil.

- Bill el diagnostico de Marcus solo nos confirma lo que ya sospechábamos, lo ataco un mortífago – Dumbledore estaba preocupado, Voldemort había ordenado un ataque bajo sus narices, debían estar mas alertas – debes apresurar tus investigaciones con las Srtas. Granger y Lovegood, el tiempo se nos esta agotando.

- Lo entiendo señor.

- Han tenido avances? – pregunto Dumbledore, necesitaba escuchar buenas noticias.

- Si señor, creo que hemos encontrado unas pistas muy valiosas – Bill había estado trabajando sin descanso, pero a pesar de no haber mucha gente en la enfermería no quería que fueran escuchados por lo que no profundizo en el tema.

- Bien, por último cualquier anomalía en Hogwarts por mínima que sea debe ser informada, de acuerdo – era la ultima orden que había dado el director, no quería lamentar otro ataque.

- De acuerdo señor, con permiso – dijo Bill para luego salir de la enfermería.

Dumbledore momentos antes había ido a supervisar la situación de los Slytherins y Dohriak, ella aun los mantenía a todos vigilados en un aula cerca de las mazmorras, pero ahora permanecían en silencio, por horas habían sido interrogados y nadie se había declarado culpable, entonces se recurriría a otros métodos. Nuevamente Dumbledore se dirigía a aquella aula pero esta vez en compañía de Snape, entraron en el aula, Dohriak al percibir el movimiento de la puerta giro su mirada hacia ese lugar y al ver a Snape bajo instintivamente la cabeza, solo se limitaba a ver el piso sin decir una sola palabra.

Fue el director del colegio quien rompió el silencio – se que ustedes estarán pensando que es injusto que se desconfíe solo de Slytherin, pero todos estamos conscientes de los tiempos difíciles en que nos encontramos y también sabemos que en esta casa se formo un mago oscuro que dejo muchos seguidores hasta la actualidad, es por este motivo y por su propia seguridad que debemos encontrar al responsable – Dumbledore sabia que de todos sus alumnos esos eran los que mas dificultades le causaban y no quedarían satisfechos con una simple explicación pero por el momento no podía hacer mas.

Dumbledore, Snape y Dohriak se dirigían al despacho de Snape, tenían que buscar una solución rápida, mientras tanto para desagrado de los Slytherin su vigilancia había quedado a cargo de Hagrid.

Una vez en su despacho Snape noto que Dohriak había estado esquivando su mirada y ahora nuevamente tenia la cabeza baja, estaba claramente avergonzada, había cometido un error muy grande, así que decidió ser el primero en hablar – el estado de Marcus ya es estable, ahora solo necesita descansar.

Al escucharlo Dohriak levanto repentinamente su rostro para mirar a Snape, sintió un gran alivio, quizá porque eso aminoraba la gravedad de su error, pero luego de unos segundos nuevamente volvió a sentirse en falta con Snape, de cualquier forma llegaría el momento de hablar con el, no tenia caso que lo aplazara así que tomo fuerzas para decir lo que debía – yo… yo falle… yo no cumplí la orden que diste… Severus yo lo siento mucho… - ella no sabia que decir, casi no podía mirar a Snape.

- Porque dices que no cumpliste la orden que te encomendé – dijo Snape en tono calmado para sorpresa de la muchacha.

- Yo… yo no protegí a Marcus como debía, yo permití que lo hirieran… - dijo Dohriak muy enojada consigo misma.

- Tu sabias lo que iba a suceder – Snape continuaba con su voz monótona.

- Por supuesto que no, si lo hubiera sabido no habría permitido – Dohriak no entendía de que se trataba todo eso, pero respondió con determinación.

- Entonces era muy difícil que no fallaras en esta ocasión – dijo Snape con la misma tranquilidad para luego adoptar un tono de reprimenda – pero de todos modos recuerdo haberte enseñado que siempre debes estar alerta y por lo que sé te tomaron por sorpresa y encima perdiste el control de la situación.

- No volverá a suceder – dijo Dohriak aliviada y con una muy leve sonrisa, ella no estaba acostumbrada a sonreír pero en ese momento se sentía muy bien porque Marcus ya se estaba restableciendo y por la reacción de Snape.

Esa noche se reunió el grupo completo a excepción de Marcus que continuaba descansando, era urgente investigar en la mansión Lestrange, debían avanzar en su misión ahora mas que nunca, antes de que mas elementos sufrieran ataques o peor aun hubieran bajas.

Harry y Hermione que hasta ahora habían sido absolutamente discretos ahora se sentían tan preocupados que no podían evitar permanecer demasiado cerca, Ginny lo noto enseguida y hasta tropezó al entrar a Grimauld Place y ver a Hermione una vez mas aferrada al brazo de Harry quien acariciaba la cabellera castaña de su novia, ella había escuchado algo sobre eso y aunque no quería dar mayor crédito ahora ya era innegable.

Snape dirigió esta vez la reunión, Dumbledore lo considero adecuado dadas las circunstancias, después de todo era el experto en mortífagos.

Sus ojos negros siempre penetrantes esta vez emanaban aprensión - Es obvio que todos ustedes han pensado en buscar soluciones dentro de Hogwarts, sin embargo en mi opinión debemos proyectarnos hacia el fondo del asunto.

Dumbledore intervino de inmediato - Estoy de acuerdo con Severus, pero por donde empezar… sabíamos que ciertos mortífagos sospechaban de la existencia de Marcus, ahora podemos estar seguros que ya lo corroboraron e incluso conocen su identidad, pero quien puede odiarte tanto como para atacarlo Severus?

A Snape no le fue difícil encontrar un nombre – Bellatrix Lestrange debe estar detrás de todo esto, usted sabe de la especie de inmensa lealtad que le profesa al Señor Tenebroso, además que nunca confió en mi.

- Entonces creo que es momento de dirigirnos a la mansión de los Lestrange, sin dejar de lado, claro esta, la investigación en Hogwarts.

Ron dejo de prestar atención al comportamiento de Harry con Hermione para responder - Es buena idea…dos frentes.

Ginny tratando de disimular su incomodidad intervino - me ofrezco para la tarea, tu que opinas Draco?

El aludido solo atino a decir - Eh…bien…si – en esos instantes advirtió la mirada de Snape puesta sobre el y entonces añadió - estoy de acuerdo.

Ron trato de oponerse pero no se lo permitieron no quedándole mas remedio que sugerir - definitivamente deben ir mas de dos de nosotros, no lo creen?.

Es verdad - dijo Dumbledore – creo que Severus asignara los grupos y sus funciones convenientemente – Snape solo se limito a asentir.

Harry trago y no pudo contenerse, debía asegurarse de que Hermione estuviera fuera de peligro - Yo también iré - dijo mirando directamente a los ojos a Snape, el profesor acepto mostrando su habitual antipatía hacia Harry – entonces - continuo Harry - necesitaremos que Luna, Hermione y Neville nos apoyen desde aquí y podrían continuar buscando en el Colegio.

Neville intervino enfadado - por que no voy yo en vez de Ginny, no trato de decir que no seas capaz Ginny, es solo que…es importante para mí.

Snape reprocho a Neville - esto va mas allá de un asunto personal señor Longbottom y creo que escucharon perfectamente al profesor Dumbledore decir que seré yo quien asigne a los grupos. Empecemos…Potter, ira con Draco y Dohriak, los Weasley conmigo, les daré los detalles del plan mañana mismo – ahora Snape se sentía agradecido consigo mismo de haberse obligado a visitar la mansión Lestrange en algunas ocasiones ya que ahora la conocía bien y sobretodo a sus sistemas de seguridad - Por otro lado Granger, Lovegood y Longbottom continuaran indagando en Hogwarts, debe ser un trabajo limpio cualquier error puede delatarnos.

Neville no lograba ocultar su decepción ansiaba tanto poder enfrentarse a Bellatrix, pero sabia bien que no podría hacer nada para cambiar las cosas.

Snape indico que debían volver a Hogwarts y volverse a reunir con la orden al día siguiente. Dumbledore por su parte manifestó que haría algunas diligencias relacionadas al plan que no revelaría de momento.

En la enfermería Marcus mejoraba rápidamente, era un muchacho físicamente fuerte y tenia toda su voluntad puesta en continuar, no iba a permitir que lo redujeran tan fácilmente, miro por la ventana y vio a un cuervo aterrizar junto a ella – Rayos! Justo cuando me empiezo a sentir bien.

Fingió estar dormido para no tener que hablarle pero Dohriak se dio cuenta de la treta, recobro su forma humana y se acerco a su oído - es bueno verte mucho mejor ahora...y sabes algo? yo en tu lugar haría lo mismo, solo que con mejores resultados porque yo si soy capaz de engañarte niñito.

Marcus abrió los ojos y la miro con fastidio – que quieres ahora ave de mal agüero.

- Marcus, en serio no me interesa pelear contigo - la muchacha no podía evitar sentirse entre conmovida y aliviada - en verdad me alegra que estés bien….es que…Severus estaba tan mal por ti – de repente noto que había sido mas sincera de lo que hubiera querido.

- Ay que linda! Quiere tanto a papi! Verdad? – normalmente no le gustaba escuchar hablar de su padre pero esta vez había algo mas que lo hacia enojar.

- Puedes seguir con tus niñerías pero cuando vas a comprender que la Orden es mas que una organización común, estamos arriesgando nuestras vidas juntos, tu mejor que nadie debería entenderlo – Dohriak detestaba la inmadurez de Marcus pero sabia que tenia que controlarse.

- Esta bien…no me morí como puedes ver, pero si no salgo pronto de aquí será como si en verdad hubiera muerto – desde que despertó Marcus había deseado ir tras el responsable de su ataque.

- Severus se opondrá y lo sabes.

- Otra vez el! Por favor Dohriak! Tal parece que solo vives para complacerlo y francamente esto da mucho que pensar – otra vez esa idea que tanto lo molestaba había cruzado por su mente.

Dohriak sintió un vacío por primera vez las suspicacias de Marcus la lastimaban - Puedes pensar todo lo que tu retorcida mente te permita!

- No estoy seguro de quien es mas retorcido – respondió mirándola con una mezcla de incredulidad y enojo - pero detesto tu relación con mi padre tanto o mas de lo que lo detesto a el!

Dohriak pudo ver en los ojos de Marcus una dolorosa sinceridad, el sufría realmente por su padre, ella sin darse cuenta rozó el hombro de Marcus con su mano y la retiro enseguida - Marcus…TU TALVEZ NUNCA SEPAS LO MUCHO QUE EL TE AMA! - Dohriak se sentía extraña reprimiendo su propio llanto, no podía entender la extraña capacidad de Marcus para hacerla vulnerable.

El por su parte estaba dominado por sus resentimientos y el dolor que le causaban las palabras de Dohriak – Vamos! No me creerás tan estúpido como para creer que el gran Severus Snape, el mortífago redimido! Posee además de sus múltiples habilidades la capacidad de amar, eso es ridículo hasta para ti…ahora veo que no eres tan inteligente después de todo si crees que algún día podría amarte alguien como el, por que eso crees no? – se levanto de la cama y esbozo una amarga sonrisa a modo de burla para continuar - te diré que esperar de tu adorado Severus, lo mismo que debió esperar mi madre, te usará…tal vez se divertirá un poco contigo y después te hará a un lado como se desecha algo inservible o podrido.

Marcus se había acercado a ella y sujetaba su brazo con fuerza, la tenia muy cerca y eso la sobresalto de tal manera que lo abofeteo y se dirigió a la puerta de la habitación, afortunadamente Madame Pompfrey no estaba cerca - si te sientes tan repuesto como para semejante berrinche también lo debes estar para hacer algo útil supongo, tu ve como lo arreglas - Dohriak salio rápidamente.

A la mañana siguiente Marcus se presento en el despacho de Dumbledore, el anciano llevaba prisa pero escucho a Marcus y acepto su solicitud de reintegrarse a la orden, vio la determinación del muchacho y dedujo que no tenia caso negarse ya que de todos modos el lo haría, después de que Marcus se hubo retirado decidió enviar una lechuza para comunicarle la nueva a Snape y se marcho.

En los jardines de Hogwarts Marcus alcanzo a Tonks - Marcus! Luces muy bien, me alegra verte - Tonks abrazo a Marcus en momentos en los que Dohriak pasaba por el lugar, ella dio una leve mirada y se alejo tan rápido como pudo.

- Gracias Nin….Tonks, ya son dos personas a las que les da gusto verme - Tonks miro a Dohriak a lo lejos por lo que Marcus agrego - ella no hablaba de Dumbledore, hable con el y estuvo de acuerdo en que me reincorpore con la orden.

- Mmm…no lo se Marcus lo que te sucedió no fue cualquier cosa.

- Estoy de acuerdo y justamente por eso debo volver cuanto antes, además me siento perfectamente, esa enfermera es realmente buena y yo no soy tan fácil de eliminar.

- Pareces totalmente decidido, tal vez sea una imprudencia pero te diré algo…yo haría lo mismo que tu.

- Eres de las mías eh? - sus risas fueron interrumpidas por Snape que se situó justo frente a Marcus - Que clase de broma es esta Marcus!

- No es ninguna broma - respondió el muchacho molesto, su padre era la ultima persona a la que quería ver - Estoy listo para continuar y eso es lo que voy a hacer.

- Piensas que te lo voy a permitir - respondió Snape con firmeza.

- Veras…no necesito que me permitas nada, hable con Dumbledore y esta de acuerdo – Marcus se sentía complacido de ver que Snape no podia hacer nada. Tonks no supo que hacer y se retiro en silencio al presenciar la discusión.

- Supe por el que hoy habrá una reunión para realizar un plan y voy a participar – dijo Marcus para luego dar unos pasos hacia el castillo que fueron interrumpidos por Snape que empezaba a alzar el tono de su voz.

- Haz perdido el juicio! - el temía por Marcus pero sabia bien que lo peor que podría hacer es demostrarlo por lo que opto por bajar la voz y tajante – No lo harás si depende de mi.

- Has dado en le clavo …"padre"…no depende de ti si no de Dumbledore, el es tu jefe, recuerdas? – dijo Marcus con gran satisfacción al hacer notar a su padre que por mas que sea un gran mago y admirado por algunos estaba supeditado a las ordenes de alguien mas - Nos vemos en la reunión - estaba tan enojado con su padre que todo lo que pudiera hacer para contrariarlo era un gran incentivo, caminó hacia la sala común de Ravenclaw y se dejo caer en un sillón para al poco rato quedarse profundamente dormido.

Hermione, Luna y Neville trabajaban en algunas instrucciones de Snape que ya habían recibido, mientras Luna consolaba a Neville por no poder ir a la Mansión con los demás, Hermione no dejaba de pensar en Harry, sentía mucho miedo de lo que pudiera sucederle, era curioso como hasta ese momento no se había dado cuenta de lo enamorada que estaba de el a un punto poco comprensible para ella, lo quiso siempre como su mejor amigo y en algún momento hasta llego a sentirse atraída por Ron pero ahora reparaba en que tal vez aquello solo fue un mecanismo de defensa de su propio subconsciente, Harry era ahora lo mas importante en su vida, y se preguntaba si era justamente a eso a lo que la gente se refería cuando alguien decía: te amo.

Luna y Neville intercambian miradas viendo a Hermione divagar ajena a los temas que desarrollaba el grupo, cuando de pronto una lechuza aterrizo abruptamente sobre los apuntes de la absorta muchacha quien casi cae para atrás por el impacto.

Luna tomo el sobre y lo leyó, Hermione lo leyó también miro a sus amigos sintiéndose demasiado observada para su gusto - la reunión es esta tarde a las 7…sigue pareciéndome un plan muy arriesgado.

Luna tomo las manos de Neville y Hermione - Lo se, pero quien no arriesga no gana y creo que podemos confiar en los muchachos mas de lo que creen, no olviden que el Profesor Dumbledore no estaría de acuerdo si no tuviéramos suficientes posibilidades de lograrlo.

- Es verdad - dijo Neville al notar que Luna tenia razón.

Hermione no quería hablar, tenia que poner su mente en otra cosa antes que la dominara la angustia, luego de tomar aliento agrego - Bien terminemos con esto entonces será mejor tener todo listo para la reunión - Se dedicaron a trabajar por horas y al terminar se despidieron para ir a comer algo y partir a Grimauld Place.

Una vez estuvieron todos reunidos en el cuartel Snape indico que deberán aparecerse en los jardines de la mansión, por si hubiera algún movimiento dentro de ella y se mantendrán alertas por los hechizos defensivos que seguramente encontraran - Los jardines de la zona este de la mansión son los mas adecuados, nos llevaran hacia la biblioteca…

- De acuerdo, yo con quien ire? – Marcus había interrumpido la explicación de su padre.

Snape continuo sin advertir la interrupción - … entraremos por la biblioteca, seguramente encontraremos a algún sirviente o elfo domestico, lo aturdiran y…

- Pero con quien ire? – Marcus creia innecesaria la explicación de Snape, quería actuar de una buena vez.

Snape respiro profundo y continuo subiendo un poco el volumen de su voz – Los aturdiran y revisaremos la mansión en busca de la camara de seguridad…

- Estas dando vueltas en lo obvio y no respondes a mi pregunta, con quien ire?

- Iras con con Dohriak y Potter, Draco tu vendras conmigo y con los Weasley, ahora si me permites seguir dando vueltas en lo obvio terminare de exponer el plan – Snape sabia que Marcus estaba ansioso de revancha y que su relacion era mala, pero ese día en particular el mostraba cierta fijación en molestarlo, de cualquier forma no caeria en su juego.

Ron ya estaba molesto por tener que ir con Snape pero ahora también tendria que ir con Malfoy además de que en el mismo grupo se encontraba Ginny, esta misión se le había complicado demasiado, tanto el como Malfoy habían permanecido lanzandose miradas agresivas.

Snape termino de exponer su plan, luego se acordo que Hermione, Luna, Bill y Neville permanecerian en el cuartel para continuar investigando y por cualquier eventualidad, mientras Tonks, Kingsley y Dumbledore regresarian a Hogwarts por la seguridad del colegio, mientras que los grupos acordados se aparecieron en los jardines de la mansión Lestrange.

Al llegar encontraron algunas luces de la mansión estaban encedidas, se acercaron con cautela, la biblioteca tenia una puerta de daba al jardin por ahí debian entrar, el grupo de Snape fue el primero en acercarse, las luces de esa habitación estaban encendidas, cuando ya se encontraban muy cerca vieron la sombra de un hombre junto a la ventana todos se ocultaron cuidadosamente sin dejar de observar, luego en un movimiento brusco corrieron las cortinas dejando ver a Lucius Malfoy, Draco se había quedado pasmado sin quitar la vista de su padre, Lucius dio una mirada al jardin y gracias a la oscuridad no logro notar nada extraño luego cerro las cortinas y se interno nuevamente en la biblioteca.

- Así que aquí se esconde Lucius Malfoy – dijo Ron muy sorprendido, no esperaban encontrar a un mortífago.

Ginny volteo a ver a Draco que aun continuaba mirando hacia la ventana ahora cerrada – Draco… te encuentras bien? – dijo en voz baja para que nadie escuchara su conversación.

- Mi padre… yo… no pensaba encontrarlo aquí… - Draco ahora no sabia que hacer.

En ese momento Snape se dirigio ellos – Lucius Malfoy esta en la biblioteca dudo que este solo, entraremos nosotros primero y los distraeremos para que los demás puedan entrar a revisar el resto de la mansión, deben proteger sus vidas, hagan lo que sea necesario, se enfrentaran a mortífagos – miro fijamente a Draco para decirle – entiendes a lo que me refiero.

Draco se limito a asentir sin decir palabra y luego que Ginny lo miro interrogante lo unico que pudo decir fue – No, no podré, no voy a poder hacerlo…

- Draco debes calmarte.

- No entiendes no podré… yo no esperaba que el estuviera aquí… no – Draco estaba muy nervioso.

- Draco tu eres muy capaz, solo debes calmarte, si podras.

- No, es mi padre, maldita sea Lucius Malfoy es mi padre, como se supone que podré matar a mi padre – Draco hacia lo posible por controlar el volumen de su voz pero parecia que en cualquier momento estallaria.

- Draco… no creo que sea necesario matarlo

- Ginny es un mortífago, que crees que hara cuando nos vea, acaso no entendiste a lo que se referia el profesor Snape al decir "hagan lo que sea necesario"… nunca tuve que matar a nadie, se que no podré…

Ginny ahora entendia el nerviosismo de Draco, era perfectamente comprensible, si antes no había podido matar a Dumbledore estando en peligro la vida de su familia y la suya propia ahora pretender que matara a su padre era imposible – Esta bien Draco, no tendras que matar a tu padre yo voy a ayudarte, pero debes enfrentarlo y tendremos que luchar pero para eso debes estar clamado, entiendes?

Draco la miro unos momentos, asintio y empezo a tranquilizarse, el simple hecho de sentirse apoyado era tranquilizador.

- Que tanto cuchichean! Ginny tenemos que entrar puedes concentrarte en la misión – Ron había notado la conversación de su hermana con Malfoy que no había podido escuchar debido a que hablaban muy bajo, de podrían estar hablando, con Malfoy de por medio de nada bueno seguramente.

Los cuatro se prepararon e ingresaron intempestivamente a la habitación.


	7. Traicion y Muerte

Capítulo VII:

**Capítulo VII: Traición y muerte**

Los primeros en ser vistos dentro de la biblioteca fueron Snape y Draco mientras que Ron y Ginny permanecían detrás de ellos en el marco de la puerta.

- Y ustedes que hacen aquí?! – Lucius Malfoy al ver a Snape y Draco, preguntó sorprendido – No te ordene que permanecieras en el colegio Draco!

Draco miraba a su padre sin decir palabra paralizado tocando su varita por debajo de su túnica.

- Esto es muy extraño – Malfoy empezó a notar que algo no era normal en la actitud de los visitantes e intento sacar su varita.

- Expelliarmus! – Snape había sido mas rápido y había desarmado a Lucius.

- De que se trata todo esto! – gritó Lucius Malfoy, no entendía el motivo la situación.

En ese momento entra a la habitación un elfo domestico cargando una bandeja que al notar los hechos sale corriendo alertando a los demás ocupantes de la mansión.

- Desmaius! – Snape había logrado que el elfo cayera al suelo, pero aun si el sirviente gritaba a modo de aviso, por lo que Snape tuvo que acercarse al elfo para continuar hechizándolo.

- Intentas traicionarme! – dijo Lucius a su hijo mientras caminaba hacia su varita.

Mientras Draco miraba los ojos de su padre logró sacar de su túnica su varita pero sin mucha seguridad.

- Tu pretendes derrotarme! – Lucius se burlaba de su hijo ya que el siempre lo considero un inútil.

- De… Desmaius – el hechizo que Draco lanzó hacia su padre apenas logró hacerlo retroceder unos pasos debido al nerviosismo del muchacho.

- Jajaja – Lucius seguía burlándose de su hijo por ser incapaz de hechizarlo – Es una pena que en este tiempo como mortífago solo hayas aprendido eso – Lucius tomo su varita y gritó con rabia – te enseñaré a respetarme!

Ginny que había estado observando la escena desde el marco de la puerta ingresó a la habitación rápidamente para ayudar a Draco – Everte Statil! – ella logró lanzar contra la pared a Lucius.

Ron al ver la reacción de su hermana también entro en la biblioteca empuñando su varita.

Lucius al ver a ambos jóvenes entendió lo que estaba sucediendo – Estas con ellos! No solo me haz traicionado a mi! Haz traicionado al Señor Tenebroso!

Empezó una pelea entre Ron, Ginny y Lucius Malfoy mientras Draco continuaba estático, las palabras de su padre aun lo atemorizaban.

El elfo había logrado pararse y correr por uno de los pasillos, Snape que había ido tras el se encontró con Rabastan Lestrange que acababa de ser avisado por su sirviente, Snape y Rabastan iniciaron un duelo.

Mientras tanto el otro grupo ingreso a la mansión, subieron las escaleras al segundo piso hasta que dieron a parar a un salón en el que se encontraba Igor Karkarov, Dohriak inmediatamente le lanzo un hechizo que el pudo detener, el ocupaba toda la atención de Dohriak por lo que cuando Rodolphus apareció muy cerca de Harry el mismo tuvo que hacerse cargo de el.

Marcus se había acercado a una puerta al fondo del salón, probablemente dentro de esa habitación habrían mas mortífagos por lo que decidió entrar, era una habitación bastante oscura y amplia – Lumos! – Marcus ilumino el lugar con su varita, y para su sorpresa no estaba solo, había una mujer, permanecía de pie mirándolo sin inmutarse por su presencia, quizás se trataba de algún rehén – Quien es usted? – a pesar de la actitud pasiva de la mujer Marcus no había soltado su varita, pero la mantenía baja.

Ella sonrió levemente y dio dos pasos – bienvenido a mi casa, soy Bellatrix Lestrange – dijo tranquilamente, se estaba controlando mucho, solo tendría una oportunidad y no podía desperdiciarla.

- Usted! Usted quiso matarme! No se que lío tenga con mi padre pero no voy a pagar por ello! – Marcus recordó que su padre la culpo de su ataque, ahora sostenía con fuerza su varita.

- Yo no di esa orden, además no iba dirigido a ti eso fue una equivocación – dijo Bellatrix fastidiada, estaba muy disgustada con el error de aquel mortífago ella a diferencia de los demás no quería matar a Marcus, le parecía poco castigo para Snape, tenia algo mas en mente – yo no quiero matarte, tu tienes razón mi problema es con tu padre y eso no debe afectarte – volvió a mostrarse amable.

- Como puedo saber que no volverá a afectarme, que clase de problema tiene con mi padre?

Bellatrix empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, incluso dándole la espalda a Marcus como si no temiera que el muchacho la atacara – nunca se puede confiar en Severus Snape – y volviendo a mirarlo directamente pregunto – sabes a lo que me refiero.

A Marcus le extrañaba mucho la actitud de esa mujer, porque no lo atacaba y sobre todo cual seria su problema con Snape.

- La traición es algo con lo que Severus esta acostumbrado a convivir, es un oponente muy eficaz y probablemente sus otras habilidades sean aun mas desarrolladas que su magia, es un gran manipulador y nunca podemos saber en que momento puede clavar un puñal por la espalda… pero también tiene una debilidad, su enorme ego que lo hace incapaz de aceptar que no es el mejor mago del mundo y asumir que todos debemos hacer lo que el cree conveniente.

Marcus pensaba en lo que Bellatrix acababa de decir, siempre había tenido una mala imagen de su padre pero ahora las cosas empeoraban, seria un ser totalmente carente de escrúpulos, que tan malo podría llegar a ser, Marcus bajo la varita, necesitaba escuchar todo lo que esa mujer podía decirle.

Bellatrix al notarlo se acerco y le dijo con su habitual invasiba actitud – El es capas de volverse en contra de cualquier persona… incluso de ti… Severus le juro lealtad al Señor Tenebroso, por años lucho a su lado, era en quien mas confiaba…

Muchas cosas empezaron a pasar por la mente de Marcus, el rencor hacia su padre empezaba a crecer dentro de el, ella sabia mucho sobre Snape, podría confiar en ella.

Bellatrix se encontró con la mirada del muchacho y empezó a adentrarse en sus pensamientos, Marcus estaba muy confundido y pensaba en muchas cosas a la vez, Bellatrix lograba ver flashes y escuchar algunas conversaciones, pero a pesar de ello todo le quedo claro, ya había alcanzado a ver cual era la mejor arma que podría utilizar.

- Tienes una gran magia en tu interior, ese hechizo hubiera matado a cualquiera pero tu estas en perfectas condiciones a solo dos días, pero también eres muy hábil y joven, créeme llegaras a hacer grandes cosas…

Marcus aun estaba aturdido por lo que no noto la invasión de Bellatrix en su mente – porque dice que era tan fuerte ese hechizo, a quien iba dirigido?

- Eso no tiene importancia… - Bellatrix ahora sabia que no podía contestarle esa pregunta, lo arruinaría todo, debía seguir con su plan – lo importante es que Severus solo se interesa por si mismo, delega a alguien mas lo que no le parece digno de ocupar su valioso tiempo, sin importar arriesgar la vida de su… como decirle… amiga?

Marcus ahora estaba seguro de que no solo tenia razón en pensar mal de su padre sino que era aun peor de lo que imaginaba, y no era lo único en lo que tenia razón, todos sabían acerca de Dohriak y de lo poco que le importaba. Estaba enfurecido, ya estaba arto de soportar a Snape y lo mucho que confiaban algunos en el, caminaba por la habitación tratando de aclarar su mente, debía tomar una decisión.

Bellatrix supo que era el momento adecuado – el siempre te ha dicho lo que debes hacer, jamás te permitió decidir por ti mismo… ya eres un adulto y tienes derecho a elegir tu vida…

Marcus se detuvo y volteo a verla – que me esta queriendo decir?

- Que seria un error que continuaras desperdiciando tu potencial, rodeado de los mas poderosos serias capas de manejar fuerzas ilimitadas.

- Acaso es un ofrecimiento?

- Te ofrezco la oportunidad, la diferencia entre la mediocridad y la gloria esta en tus manos, tu decides…

Marcus guardo su varita, estaba lleno de rencor y muy enojado.

En la biblioteca Ron no soportaba la actitud pasiva de Draco – que demonios te sucede! Haz algo!

Ginny sabia que seria difícil para Draco pero no pensó que llegara a tanto – Draco por favor necesitamos de tu ayuda – ella y su hermano continuaban luchando con Lucius pero el era muy fuerte y cada vez era mas complicado.

Draco apretaba su varita quería poder hacerle algo a Lucius pero su miedo lo incapacitaba.

- Tu nueva amiga te esta pidiendo ayuda, pobre! Además de no tener habilidades tampoco tienes pantalones – se burlaba Lucius de su hijo.

Los insultos de Lucius hicieron que su hijo despertara – Serpensortia!

Una serpiente fue a enroscarse en el torso de Lucius haciendo caer su varita e impidiéndole el movimiento.

Mientras tanto en el segundo piso Dohriak estaba siendo derrotada por Karkarov, a pesar de esforzarse mucho el era muy fuerte y un gran conocedor de magia oscura.

Harry a penas podía defenderse de Rodolphus Lestrange, hacia ya mucho que no le lanzaba ningún ataque y estaba comenzando a debilitarse.

De repente Karkarov con un hechizo no verbal logro derribar a Dohriak haciéndola perder el conocimiento – En cualquier momento llegaran los aurores! Debemos irnos Rodolphus!

- Impedimenta! – Rodolphus aprovecho la debilidad de Harry para congelarlo – iré por Bella.

- Yo me voy, no volveré a Azkaban y menos por las locuras de tu esposa – Karkarov bajo las escaleras, corrió hacia la chimenea y desapareció por la red flu.

Rodolphus entro a la habitación en la que se encontraban su esposa y Marcus – Bella debemos irnos.

- Ven por aquí – Bellatrix le mostró el camino a Marcus.

- Espero que sepas lo que estas haciendo – dijo Rodolphus mirando desconfiado a Bellatrix y luego salio detrás de ella. Una vez en el primer piso escucho algunos gritos que lo alertaron – Donde esta Lucius! Váyanse yo lo buscare.

Ambos salieron por la chimenea mientras Rodolphus fue hacia la biblioteca donde Lucius había sido reducido por Ron, Ginny y Draco – Evanesco! – el mortífago desapareció la serpiente.

Lucius recogió su varita y quiso vengarse de su hijo – cruccio!

Draco cayo al suelo retorciéndose de dolor.

Ginny al ver el sufrimiento de muchacho trato de atacar a Lucius para que se detuviera pero Rodolphus la desarmo rápidamente, mientras que Lucius aprovecho el descuido para desaparecerse.

Ron al notar que su hermana estaba desarmada y que Rodolphus se disponía a lanzarle otro hechizo trato de detenerlo – Confun…

Pero Rodolphus que estaba preocupado por que los aurores pudieran aparecer en cualquier momento quiso terminar rápido con todo para poder irse – Avada kedavra!

Un rayo verde que salio de la varita del mortífago impacto en Ron.

Ginny sintió que su sangre se congelaba en ese horrible momento, corrió hacia su hermano muerto, bañada en llanto pero sin esbozar palabra levanto suavemente la cabeza de Ron y la poso en su regazo, no lograba estar absolutamente convencida de lo ocurrido.

La voz de Rodolphus rompió su trance - ¡Ya sabes lo que te espera estupido muchacho! - El mortífago desapareció.

Draco estaba tan aterrorizado que ni siquiera escucho la amenaza que le acababa de hacer Rodolphus, aunque el intenso dolor que le provoco la maldición cruccio aun no había cesado del todo, se arrastro hasta Ginny que en medio de su desesperación le increpo entre sollozos - ¡que estas esperando!... ve a buscar ayuda ¡… haz algo!

Draco solo atino a decir - Ginny…en verdad lo siento…fue un Avada Kedavra… no hay nada que hacer!...

La muchacha respondió a gritos - Déjame sola!...vete!...

El obedeció y se dirigió al segundo piso encontrándose a Snape al pie de la escalera - Quédate aquí vigilando a este - dijo el profesor señalando a Rabastan que yacía a un lado aprisionado en un tupido "Lazo del Diablo"

- Profesor Snape!...respondió Draco agitado por el pánico - Ron Weasley!...esta muerto!

Snape miro a Draco unos segundos, luego dijo – Quédate aquí – y se dirigió a la biblioteca, una vez ahí encontró a Ginny sujetando a su hermano.

- Profesor Snape, Rodolphus Lestrange lo hechizo, usted puede ayudarlo… - dijo Ginny tratando de contener el llanto.

Snape se acerco a Ron y lo reviso confirmando que el hechizo no había fallado – un Avada kedavra es irreversible.

- Usted prepara pociones impresionantes, capaces de revertir cualquier hechizo, es un gran mago, tiene que poder… - Ginny hablaba muy rápido, su cerebro trabajaba a mil, tenia que haber una solución, sentía que se le cortaba la respiración.

- Es la maldición imperdonable mortal, no existe poción capaz de revertirlo, ambos sabemos que solo ha dejado de funcionar con la persona deseada en una ocasión… y de todas formas en esa oportunidad alguien resulto muerto – Snape había subido un poco el tono de su voz, tenia que hacer comprender a Ginny que no quedaba nada por hacer.

Ginny continuo llorando sin emitir lamento alguno incluso casi sin suspirar.

Snape salio de la biblioteca para buscar a los demás, tenían que llevar a Ron al cuartel y encargarse de Rabastan – Draco haz visto a los demás?

- No, pero no escucho ningún ruido en el segundo piso – contesto Draco.

Snape empezó a subir las escaleras cuando lo interrumpió la voz del muchacho – profesor Snape, Rodolphus Lestrange y mi padre escaparon.

- Viste a Bellatrix? – a Snape le preocupaba no haberla visto, definitivamente ella tendría que estar en su casa.

- No – respondió Draco extrañado de no haber visto a su tía, a Snape eso le pareció una mala señal – profesor Snape, como esta Ginny? – Malfoy no pudo evitar preguntar.

- Muy afectada, naturalmente.

Malfoy bajo la mirada pensando lo injusta que era la muerte de Ron Weasley, que aunque nunca le haya caído en gracia era una buena persona, era esta una de las primeras veces que Draco se planteaba las cosas de esa forma, el estaba empezando a cambiar sus juicios y a adquirir principios.

Snape llego al salón del segundo piso y la escena que encontró lo preocupo aun mas, Harry estaba inmovilizado y Dohriak permanecía en suelo inconciente. Se dirigió hacia Harry y con un hechizo le devolvió la movilidad aunque algo aturdido, luego se acerco a Dohriak trato de reanimarla pero no resulto, entonces al ver que Harry recobraba la lucidez le pregunto – que sucedió Potter? Donde esta Marcus?

A Harry le dolía mucho la cabeza pero hizo un esfuerzo para recordar y responder – ella peleo con Karkarov por largo rato pero el la venció y escapo – Harry había sido inmovilizado por el hechizo pero siempre estuvo conciente para notar lo que sucedía solo que por su terrible dolor de cabeza no podía recordar claramente – Bellatrix Lestrange…

- La viste? – Snape se acerco a Harry y lo tomo por los brazos – que hizo Bellatrix?

El muchacho hablaba lentamente y con dificultad – ella y Rodolphus Lestrange se llevaron a su hijo señor…

Snape lo soltó bruscamente, estaba aun mas pálido que de costumbre, miraba en todas direcciones como buscando algo que no lograba encontrar, probablemente se tratara de su calma, Bellatrix se había llevado a su hijo, en el peor de los casos entregaría a Marcus al Señor Tenebroso y en el mejor de los casos ella misma se ocuparía del muchacho, ambas opciones eran atemorizantes. Y ahora que podía hacer, veía a Dohriak inconsciente y pensaba que si ella se encontraba así en que estado se habrían llevado a su hijo. La situación definitivamente estaba fuera de control – Debemos regresar a Grimauld Place, encárgate de llevar a Dohriak, yo iré con los demás.

En el cuartel todos se asombraron ante la llegada de Harry y mas aun al ver que traía cargando a Dohriak.

- Harry! – grito Hermione, aliviada pero desconcertada al ver que no venian los demás.

Neville al ver el cansancio de Harry lo ayudo a recostar a la muchacha en un sillón.

Hermione fue a abrazar a Harry, se sentía emocionada al ver que había regresado con vida – te encuentras bien?

- Me duele la cabeza – respondió cerrando los ojos.

Hermione lo ayudo a llegar a un sillón, justo en el momento en que iba a preguntarle por los demás, ellos llegaron, Ginny se veía como si estuviera fuera de la realidad, Draco estaba muy serio y Snape traía cargando a Ron.

Harry se puso de pie inmediatamente – que le sucedió a Ron?! – de pronto su malestar físico paso a un segundo plano.

- Ron Weasley a muerto – respondió Snape con voz monótona mientras llevaba a Ron a una de las habitaciones.

Mientras que todos habían quedado impresionados Harry sintió como la furia crecía dentro de el, siguió a Snape por las escaleras – Tiene que poder hacerse algo… usted no ha hecho nada por curarlo!

- Ya no puede hacerse nada Potter – Snape no le daba importancia a Harry, esa discusión ya la había tenido con Ginny momentos antes y no los llevaba a ningún lado, luego de acostar a Ron bajo las escaleras para regresar al salón, tenia que hablar con los demás.

Harry fue detrás de Snape para seguir recriminándole la poca importancia que le daba a la tragedia que acababa de suceder – No se da cuenta de lo que esta diciendo! Ron esta muerto y no hay nada que hacer! Para usted es así de simple! – dijo tomando a su maestro por un brazo.

- El que no se da cuenta de lo que dice eres tu Potter, no existe ninguna forma de revivir a los muertos, puede que sea difícil pero debes aceptarlo – dijo mirando a Harry, prestándole atención por primera vez desde que llegaron al cuartel, se soltó bruscamente y luego continuo con lo que estaba haciendo – Longbottom ayúdeme con esta poción.

Neville permaneció quieto muy afectado por la noticia.

Hermione había seguido a Harry en su trayecto – Harry ya basta… ven conmigo por favor – ella trataba de mantener el control a pesar de lo mucho que le afectaba la noticia, se dirigieron hacia otro lugar de Grimauld Place, alejándose de lo que ocurría.


End file.
